A Fragmented Heart
by Innocent heart2
Summary: Pieces of his heart call out throughout the darkness that surrounded him throughout his life. A Collection of side stories from my other story, An Innocent Heart. AllenXLenalee for main pairing.
1. Surviving Flame

_**Mizu: Okay, this story will be a collection of one-shots based on various times in my other story, An Innocent Heart. You could call it a sequel but I won't. It's really just a bunch of side stories but together. Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. If I did, Allen wouldn't have had to flee from both the Order and the Noah…I'm still so sad about that whole thing…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Fragmented Heart<strong>_

_**Story Number One: Surviving Flame…**_

* * *

><p>"…W-We should take him back to the Order now," Komui managed to say after hours of crying over the body of their fallen comrade, "H-Hevlaska will want to retrieve the innocence from his body."<p>

All of the exorcists just nodded.

"What about L-Leverrier's body, Komui?" Reever asked.

"Just leave it here for the wolves," Lenalee growled, eyes still locked onto the body of the man she loved.

"Lenalee…" Komui whimpered.

"He's the reason that Allen's dead," she whispered, anger evident, "If he had never restricted Allen's use of the ark, Allen would have never been put in this situation. If he had never sent him on all of those missions to set up gates, then maybe he would have had more time. It's all his fault."

"But Lena-" Komui tried to reason.

"I don't care what you say!" Lenalee cried, "That man put everyone one at the Order through hell! He deserved to die-"

A resounding smack filled the air. Nobody moved, some even stopped breathing for a second. That didn't just happen, right?

"K-Komui," Lavi stuttered, stunned.

"N-Nii-san," Lenalee whimpered, too shock for words as she held her cheek.

"That's enough!" Komui shouted at his little sister with tears in his eyes, "I don't care if he did do all of all of that crap! It doesn't matter anymore! He's dead, that's it! Yes, he was horrible but he was still a human being. Yes, he made mistakes that he could never fix. So what! He's still a human and deserves to be treated as such!"

"B-But N-Nii-san…" Lenalee whispered.

"Think of what Allen would want!" Komui roared in potent mix of anger, pain, and sorrow.

Lenalee's eyes widened as even more tears flowed out of her eyes at the mention of his name.

"Do you really think that Allen would allow us to just leave Leverrier's body here!" Komui snapped, "He wouldn't ever think of doing such a thing! He hated Leverrier just as much as we do but he would never just leave his body as if it were a piece of trash!"

"…right," Lenalee slowly nodded.

"…Let's go," Komui ordered, pointing to the scientist and Link, "We'll go retrieve Leverrier's body. Lavi, Kanda, you two take Allen's body back to the Order. Each group will try to go through the gate. If possible, use it. If not, return through normal ways of the Order."

"Yes sir," every said solemnly.

As the scientists and Link walked away, the exorcists all looked down upon their fallen comrade. This all seemed so surreal. They were all expecting their friend to jump up and yell gotcha. But he wouldn't. They all knew that. He had laid there on the ground through all the hours of their crying. Jeniya looked up to the sky, letting her tears mix with the still falling rain. It hadn't stopped raining since her papa had fallen to the ground for the final time.

"How can he…" Jeniya whispered.

"What?" Ryan questioned his sister.

"How can Papa be so happy to be dead?" Jeniya asked the sky, "The rain started the second he died. How can he be so happy to be dead?"

"…" Ryan just looked at his adopted father and then to the sky, "He's not."

"Huh?" Jeniya blinked, looking at her older brother.

"He's not happy that he's dead. He wanted to watch us grow up and stand beside us. He's sad that he can't do that," Ryan stated, "But he's happy that we're all alive. That's the one thing that he wanted to ensure. That we'd all live. That's what he's happy for."

Kanda slowly knelt next to his stupid Moyashi brother, "Two years…"

"Huh?" everyone questioned.

"He's been at the Order only for two years," Kanda said before picking him up, "How could such a small, stupid Moyashi like him change everything so much?"

Lavi walked up next to his best friend and placed his hand on his shoulder, "I don't know, Yuu. I guess it was because he was a small, stupid Moyashi that we all attached ourselves to him. He was innocent. He honestly thought that if he fought hard enough, he could save everyone. We all know that he couldn't but we prayed that he would. We wanted someone that could cause we all couldn't. After a while, we had all lost ourselves to how everything worked in our false world. Allen never did. He did everything his way. He tried to protect everything but never himself. In his mind, to protect himself was stupid. To us, losing him was stupid. It will always be stupid to have lost him."

The group just stood there for a few moments in silence, taking in what Lavi had just said. It really wasn't fair. Allen shouldn't have had to die. He was the innocent one. He shouldn't have had to hold all of them up. It should have been the other way around. But none of them saw that until it was too late. He was already gone…

"…We should get him back home," Lavi said, earning a nod from everyone as he placed his hammer down on the ground, "Grab on everyone."

Everyone did as they were told, "Extend…"

* * *

><p>The halls of the Order were silent as Lavi and his group reentered from the Ark, carrying the body of Allen Walker. No one could believe it. No one could believe that the Great Allen Walker could die. That he had died. Many tried to convince themselves it wasn't true. He wasn't really dead, right? It was just him and Lavi trying to trick everyone, right? But they knew that that wasn't true. No…Allen Walker was dead.<p>

The group descended down to Hevlaska's chambers with tears in most of their eyes. Kanda had finally pulled himself together and dried his tears. There was nothing else to cry about in his mind. His little brother was dead. No amount of tears would bring him back. The only thing that they would bring him was a major headache.

When they reached Hevlaska's chamber, the group gently placed Allen's body in front of the guardian before leaving. They didn't want to watch Hevlaska extract the innocence from his body. The reason being was they knew that the second his innocence left his body, they knew that he'd truly be gone. There was nothing they could do. The only thing that they could do was to gather his best clothes to dress him in before taking him to the cemetery in his family's home town and secretly burying him there. They would do it in secret from his family and the rest of the Order. After all, all Order members were to be cremated after death…but they couldn't do that to Allen. After all he had gone through, no one wanted to have to watch him burn. He deserved better than that.

The group split off after that. Lavi and Kanda went to fetch his best clothes while Jeniya and Ryan took Lenalee to try and comfort her in peace. The two friends knew that that would be better. They didn't have the hearts to watch her go through her love's belongings. It wasn't right to make her. They would do it for her. No one else would. At least, that's what the two thought. When they reached Allen's room, they found Howard Link standing by the window and staring at the single candle that still had its flame. At first, neither exorcist thought anything of this. They just entered the room and went straight for Allen's clothes drawers and closest. Then Link said something strange that caught both men's attention.

"His final flame…It hasn't been blown out," Link whispered, barely loud enough to be heard.

"Huh?" Lavi questioned.

"Those candles are the candles from his birthday cake. He lit them all after the party and decided to let them burn out by themselves," Link said.

"So?" Kanda scoffed.

"Every time one blew out, he had an attack," Link explained, earning shocked stares, "Each time one blew out, he came closer to death."

"…but then, you're saying that he-" Lavi whispered.

"Walker's alive…" Link nodded.

"That's ridiculous!" Kanda snapped at the Crow, "You saw the Moyashi! Tell me based on what you saw that he didn't die!"

With that, Link was silent. All three were silent. The pain was just too great to fight off. They just stood there in silence, trying to keep from letting the pain take them over. At least until a certain Chinese man came sliding into the room.

"Y-You've got to come to H-Hevlaska's chamber!" Komui shouted, a bright smile and tears filling his face.

The men did just that. Each one ran faster than they ever had before, all for that small glimmer of hope. They all knew that it was ridiculous. That it would be nothing but a miracle. Then again, though, what was that white-haired teen famous for?

They busted down the door to Hevlaska's chamber. In front of them were all of the exorcists, including the remaining Generals and Bookman. Kanda and Lavi never thought they had ever been so happy to see their teachers. Lenalee flung herself around her brother with joyful tears sliding down her cheeks. Then they all turned to see the body of their beloved comrade being held up by Hevlaska.

"_He's not dead,_" Hevlaska said warmly, "_His Innocence is keeping his heart beating as we speak. He's still breathing on his own, though it is very weak. His body had taken quite a major beating but…he'll live._"

On that day, everyone in the Order would remember hearing the cheers and cried coming from the base of their home just before hearing the news over their golems. They would all remember grabbing hold of whoever was closest to them in bone crushing hugs. They would remember the tears of joy. The news was spend throughout the Order and to all the branches. They would all remember. Allen Walker was alive.

* * *

><p>It was not an easy road for the white-haired exorcist after that. Even though he was alive, he was in a coma. Not that the rest of the Order cared. He was alive. The Head Nurse took care of him personally until all of his injuries were healed. After that, they moved him back to his room mainly for the fact they hospital wing needed the space. His stomach never growled for food during his deep sleep. While this worried many, Hevlaska soothed the worry saying that it was just the his synchro rate had dropped to less than ten percent for while he slept on.<p>

After being assured that his none existent hunger would go away when he awoke, everyone in his family at the Order still helped to feed him. They took care of him while he slept. They cared for him through his seventeenth birthday. They cared for him through the spring and summer. They cared for him until he awoke on his eighteenth birthday. He was weak and couldn't walk on his own, but he was awake.

Jeniya and Ryan were overjoyed when they watched Lenalee help their papa into the cafeteria for his birthday. Everyone was ecstatic when Allen immediately started to gorge himself on Jerry's food. They laughed more that night than they had ever since he had been asleep. Everyone, excluding Komui, cheered when Allen kissed Lenalee underneath the mistletoe. Even more so when they broke apart and Allen asked for her to be his until he really did pass on. Of course, Lenalee said yes and Komui started cursing about how he was going to kill the beaming white-haired man.

They planned to marry on Valentine's Day, mainly cause Allen wanted to mess with Komui's head. However, after his birthday party, Allen went to bed and didn't wake up for another week. As soon as he did, he was dragged back down to Hevlaska's chamber to see what was wrong with him. Hevlaska soothed everyone's fear that it was just because his body had teamed up with his innocence in trying to regain at least a quarter of his life force. She told them that he would go through stages that he would sleep for possibly weeks on end and that they didn't have to worry. So when Allen fell back to sleep and didn't wake up until the week before his and Lenalee's wedding, everyone understood.

It wasn't long after their wedding that the Order found out that Lenalee was pregnant. That was a week everyone would remember. Allen's family had just joined the Order and after being told of what happened to their son and seeing his sleeping comatose body, they agreed to take the poor man to their home while Komui and Bak calmed down. Everyone else in the Order had to live with two rampaging scientists…Let's just say that it wasn't pretty. Whenever anyone would ask Lenalee what happened to Allen when he finally came back, she would just smile and say that the candle next to their bed flickered quite a bit that day…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mizu: There you guys go! The reason that Allen's still alive! Yay, got that off of my chest finally!<strong>_

_**Allen: So I lived only have Komui and Bak try to kill me?  
>Mizu: Yep! X3<strong>_

_**Allen:…I hate you so much, Mizu…**_

_**Mizu: Aww! I love you, too, Allen! Just like I love all reviews! By the way, if you guys have any suggestions or ideas of little one-shots that you'd like to see, feel free to tell me! Ciao for now~!**_

_**Allen:…still hate you…**_


	2. When Scientists Attack 1

_**Mizu: I'm back~! It feels so great to be working on this story once again! College is being a bugger…Being a freshman three hours away from home isn't that great either but still…Anyway, I do have one warning for the male readers. I was in a VERY bad mood cause there were a lot of guys around me that were ticking me off. And the only reason that I didn't take it out was cause I found it funny, in a very sick and twisted way. Also, I could honestly see Komui do something like I had him do. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. If I did, I would have marketed the Whack-A-Noah or Whack-A-Leverrier game already.**_

* * *

><p><em>A Fragmented Heart<em>

_Story Number Two: When Scientists attack #1_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>He what!"<strong>_ Bak shouted into the phone, one early morning, "When did this happen!"

"What's going on?" Fou asked as she walked into the Asian Branch's main office.

"That little bastard," Bak growled as his face broke out in hives, "Yes. I'll be there soon. Don't start until I get there."

With that, the blonde scientist slammed the phone back down on the receiver, "Damn you, Allen Walker! I could sit on my hands for your date 'cause you were dying but not this!"

"Walker?" Fou blinked, "What's going on now?"

"He proposed to Lenalee!" Bak cried, pulling a suitcase out of nowhere.

"And you're packing why?" Fou asked as she watched the strange man start throwing random tools into the suitcase, "You can just come back through the gate whenever you need to. It hasn't stopped you before after all."

"I'm going to the Main Branch to help Komui," Bak smirked, "We're going to make sure to get Allen to call it off."

"Whatever," Fou shrugged, "So when's the wedding supposed to be anyway?"

"Valentine's day," Bak growled as he stomped out of the office.

* * *

><p>"Welcome Bak~!" Komui greeted as the blonde stepped through the gate, "So happy that you managed to come!"<p>

"Any time, Komui. Anytime," Bak beamed.

"Hey Chief, what's Bak doing here?" Reever asked as he handed a large stack of papers over to Johnny.

"Why, he's here to help me on some projects I've been meaning to get around to," Komui smirked as he guided the blonde to his secret work shop.

"Wait! We've got to help plan Allen and Lenalee's wedding!" Johnny exclaimed, wobbling a little as Reever placed even more papers on his stack.

"Oh don't you worry about that," Komui laughed darkly, "We will be."

* * *

><p>"Allen~!" Lavi beamed as he knocked on his little brother's door, "How does it feel to be engaged?"<p>

No response.

"Allen?" Lavi blinked, slowly opening the door.

The redhead slowly entered the dark room. His single emerald eye scanned the room for any speck of white. It located the missing boy asleep at his desk, several sheets of paper crumbled up and tossed randomly around. Lavi raised an eyebrow as he picked up one of the said pieces of paper.

_Possible Komui evasion plans:_

_1. Ask for long missions_

_2. Avoid areas where scientists hang out_

_3. Stay out of sight during the day_

_4. Find several rooms that can be used as safe houses._

_5. Use the Ark to hide._

Lavi found himself chuckling at the poor boy's predicament. He hadn't thought about it before but the white haired teen had every right to be afraid. The crazed scientist had to have been fuming right now. Why wouldn't he be? After all, he was known for his insane sister complex. He never let any other man near Lenalee other than the few lucky finders and all of the exorcists. That was mainly because he didn't want to lose his precious sister. And to achieve that, he would be willing to do anything to keep her "pure".

"Allen?" Lavi whispered, shaking the younger male awake.

"Huh?" Allen groggily sounded, slowly waking up.

"Don't worry about Komui," Lavi smirked, patting the boy on his back.

"Wha?" Allen blinked as the redhead walked out of his room.

* * *

><p>"Perfect~!" Komui beamed as he and Bak took a step back from their literal drawing board.<p>

"I agree," Bak chuckled darkly, "There is no way that Walker will want to go through with this after this Komurin gets ahold of him."

"And," Komui smirked, "we can always use it on any one else that tries to get close to Lenalee~!"

The two scientists shook hands as they looked over their plan again. In their minds it was truly genius. It would protect the lovely Lenalee from all of the rest of the male population of the Order. Of course, all of the men would find this plan to be the cruelest thing Komui could ever do…

* * *

><p><em>Attack One: Destroy the octopus named Allen Walker. (<em>_**WARNING! The following content might not be comfortable to read about especially if you are a dude!)**_

* * *

><p>"Why do you call him an octopus anyways?" Bak asked as they searched the Order's halls.<p>

"He's slimy, crafty, and always manages to slip away from me even if he has to use a distraction or lose a limb," Komui growled, glaring at everyone in the hallway.

"Ah," Bak nodded, "But do we really need to take Sir Komurin the Millionth with us? I mean, he can barely fit in the hallways."

"Yes," Komui beamed, "That way we can execute the plan as soon as we find the sinister octopus."

'Again with the octopus,' Bak thought, spotting something white in the cafeteria.

"There he is!" Bak shouted, racing into the room.

"_**Allen Walker!**_" Komui roared.

Everybody stopped whatever they were doing. For a split second, the only sound that came from that room was food hitting the plates. After the initial shock passed, a loud roar of screams flew out of the room. Finders and scientists a like fled the room as fast as possible. The exorcists, however, stood their ground. The targeted exorcist actually tried to flee with the rest but his soon-to-be wife held him back.

"Allen, you octopus fiend! Time to pay for you crimes of corrupting my precious sister!" Komui shouted, laughing maniacally.

"Nii-san," Lenalee growled.

"This for you, Lenalee!" Komui screamed, "Sir Komurin the Millionth, attack!"

Allen tried yet again to run away while the robot quickly advance on him. Just before Komurin could grab hold of him, though, one poor brave finder jumped in front of the machine. The robot grabbed hold of the finder and quickly dragged him into its middle compartment. Everyone watched in silence as the robot stood still. Komui sighed in defeat. All the rest of the men's hair stood up on the back of their necks. Something wasn't right…

Suddenly, there was a blood curdling scream that came from the robot. Everyone tensed up. Slowly, the robot released the finder, who was now only in his boxers and out cold. Allen paled.

"Wh-wha-what the hell did that thing do to him!" Lavi demanded, just as freaked out as Allen.

"Duh, it _**threatened**_ to castrate him," Komui said as if it was obvious. _**(Key word there: THREATENED. Did not do it!)**_

"_**What!**_" every single male screamed in unison.

"What?" Komui said innocently, "It's not like I built a robot to actually do that action. I just wanted to scare the stupid octopus people from ever going near my precious Lenalee. It won't actually harm anyone."

Allen slowly stood up and activated his innocence. Quickly drawing his sword, the white-haired exorcist chopped the robot in half. Not a second after he cut the robot apart, Kanda and Lavi joined in. Together, the three men left nothing of the robot in existence. Slowly, as all the men cheered him on, the originally targeted man turned to face Komui.

"_**Komui…**_" Allen growled, glaring darkly at the scientist.

"H-He's gone black!" Komui screamed.

"Black?" Bak asked, "You mean he's mad?"

"Y-You don't know?" Komui stuttered, "Allen's bipolar!"

"…what?" Bak asked incrediously as Allen slowly walked up to the two scientists.

"He has two sides! The normal, very polite Allen that we all know and love and his black half!" Komui quickly explained, scurrying back several steps.

"If that's the case, I've only seen one half," Bak sighed.

Allen stopped a few feet away from the two scientists. Komui tried to make a run for it upon spotting dark look in the boy's eyes. Before anyone could blink, Allen had used his Clown Belt to catch the fleeing scientist. Bak watched in shock as the normally polite British teen brought the crazed man towards him. His shock only increased when he too was captured by the same white cloak. Gulping, Bak finally understood why Komui was so afraid.

Allen smirked darkly at the two scientist, "This act against not only me but all men here at the Order is unforgivable, you do know that right?"

The two slowly nodded.

"What should we do to make sure you'll _**never**_ try to do this again?" Allen pondered, before his face darkened even more, "I know. Let's get rid of _**everything **_that could ever be used to create any sort of weapon against me or anyone else~!"

"W-Wait!" Komui cried as Allen stalked off towards the science wing, followed by countless cheering men, "_**No!**_"

Lavi helped the poor victimized finder up, "Are you alright?"

The finder nodded, body still shaking, "H-He didn't do anything. He just…"

"I don't wanna know!" Lavi shouted.

"L-Let's just say that it was more terrifying than the thought of facing four Level fours at one time," the finder admitted.

* * *

><p>(<em><strong>Okay, it's over. You can begin reading again.)<strong>_

_Attack two: Poison the Octopus known as Allen Walker._

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day…<em>

"Haha! They may have taken away all my equipment and materials but I still have t he advantage!" Komui cackled.

"What are you talking about?" Bak growled, "We have nothing left to stop Allen from marrying Lenalee!"

"Ah, but we do," Komui smirked darkly, "We have the greatest biological weapon known to man on our side!"

"Wh-What in the world is that!" Bak stuttered.

Komui chuckled darkly, "Allen's one and only weakness."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Allen!" Lavi beamed, sitting across from the new couple.<p>

"Hey Lavi," Allen greeted, pushing some broccoli off of his plate.

"Eh?" Lavi blinked, "H-Hey, Allen? How come your not eating everything in sight?"

"Huh?" Allen sounded, not really paying attention.

"That broccoli," Lavi pointed out.

"Oh, uh…I just really don't like raw broccoli," Allen laughed.

"Now that you mention it, Lavi, I don't think I've ever seen you eat broccoli, Allen," Lenalee thought aloud.

"What?" Lavi gasped.

"I-I just said that I don't like it!" Allen quickly said.

"That's why you're so small!" Lavi laughed, "You don't eat all of your vegetables!"

"That's not it at all!" Allen shouted, face suddenly flushed.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk," Komui sounded from behind Allen, "That's not good at all, Allen. You'll never fully recover if you don't eat all of your greens."

"K-Komui," Allen said nervously.

Suddenly, Allen found himself being held down by Bak while Komui hovered over him with a large plate of broccoli. Upon seeing the dreaded vegetable, the white-haired teen tried with all his might to flee (without hurting Bak).

"Nii-san? What are you doing?" Lenalee asked, oblivious.

Komui just chuckled darkly as he pried open Allen's mouth. Just as the boy realized that his only way out would be to use force, the crazed scientist stuffed his mouth full of broccoli. Quickly covering the exorcist's mouth, Komui ensured that Allen would be forced to swallow. With tears welling up in his eyes, the cursed teen swallowed the dreaded substance.

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Komui smirked as Bak let the boy up.

"D-Damn you, Komui," Allen cursed, weakly clinging to the table before looking around the room, "T-Timcampy. G-Get over…here."

Before the golden golem could even start over, Allen suddenly collapsed to the ground.

His already porcelain like complexion paled even further. His hands flew to his throat. Gasping for breath, Allen's face suddenly broke out in hives. The white-haired teen's body trembled as his breaths became quick and raspy.

"Allen!" Lavi and Lenalee screamed as Timcampy rushed over.

'Damn! Pass out already!' Komui thought as he tried to keep Timcampy away from Allen.

The golden orb opened its mouth to reveal a very long needle. Lavi looked at it for a minute before realizing what was going on.

"Holy crap!" Lavi cursed, quickly taking the needle from Timcampy, "Allen's allergic to broccoli!"

"What!" Lenalee gasped, as Lavi kneeled next to her beloved.

The redhead quickly rolled up the cursed teen's right sleeve. Feeling around for the best spot, Lavi gritted his teeth as he pushed the needle into Allen's skin. As he pressed down on the plunger, he watched Allen's face closely Slowly, the boy's face began to relax and his breathing returned to normal. Letting out a sigh of relief, Lavi pulled the needle out as Timcampy handed him a Band-Aid.

"Geez," Lavi laughed weakly, "That was more excitement I care for during lunch."

"S-Sorry," Allen said weakly.

"Allen!" Lenalee cried, letting his head rest on her lap, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah," Allen nodded, "J-just a little weak now. I'll be back to normal in a couple of hours."

"And the hives?" Bak asked, curiosity winning over his plots for revenge.

"B-By the end of the day," Allen chuckled weakly.

"Thank goodness," Lenalee sighed, relieved.

Allen glared at Komui, "I know that I told you when I first came here that I was highly allergic to broccoli when it's raw."

Komui flinched.

"You're the only person in the whole Order that knew that before today, Komui," Allen growled, "The only reason you knew was so that you could make me that stuff inside of the needle."

Komui gulped when he noticed Lavi and Lenalee also glaring at him.

"So tell me," Allen hissed, black half taking over, "why is it exactly that you shoved broccoli down my throat!"

"Um…" Komui said before grabbing Bak and sprinting out of the hallway, "Run away!"

* * *

><p><em><em>Attack three: "Accidently" help the octopus named Allen Walker to break his legs.<em>_

* * *

><p>A week later in the middle of the night…<p>

"This time for sure!" Komui cackled as he and Bak sunk into the kitchen.

"That's what you said last time!" Bak snapped.

"I mean it this time!" Komui swore, "This time we'll get rid of him for sure!"

"Whatever," Bak sighed, "We're not trying to kill him again with allergies, though, right?"

"Oh heavens no!" Komui exclaimed, shocked, "The original attempt with Allen's allergy wasn't to kill him. It was just meant to put him back into a coma, that's all! Anyway, Allen doesn't have any other allergy…"

"So then, what are we doing in the kitchen?" Bak asked.

"Oh, you'll see, Bak Chan-chan," Komui chuckled.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning…<em>

"Ugh…" Allen groaned as he rolled off the bed, "Oof! Stupid bed…"

Growling as he sat up, Allen rubbed his eyes to clear away the sleep. He honestly didn't want to wake up but Lenalee made him promise that they'd go into town and find nice tux for him to wear at their wedding. Why they couldn't just have Johnny make his tux, Allen had no idea. Sighing, he slowly stood up and stretched. Well, no use complaining about it all, right?

Quickly getting changed, Allen decided to make a quick run down to the cafeteria before Lenalee came to drag him away. Upon stepping out of his room, Allen found something to be quite wrong…

"Why the hell is the floor covered with grease!" Allen shouted, hanging onto his door for dear life.

"Allleeenn!" Krory's voice sounded.

"Huh?" Allen blinked just before Krory barreled into him.

"I-I'm so sorry, Allen!" Krory cried as the two both now slipped down the hallway.

"Why are you apologizing?" Allen snapped before nearly face planting.

"That!" Krory shouted as he point to where the hall ended and dropped off towards Hevlaska's chambers.

"Of fucking course," Allen growled.

Just as the two of them flew off of the ledge, Allen activated his innocence. Extending his Clown Belt, the cursed exorcist managed to grab ahold of the inverted pyramid shaped elevator. He caught Krory by his hand before fellow exorcist could continue his fall to the bottom floor. The two let out a sigh of relief as they dangled from the strange elevator.

"Alright," Allen smiled, "Go ahead and climb on up."

"Th-Thank you," Krory whimpered as he quickly climbed onto the elevator.

Before Allen could respond, he felt an all too familiar sting in the back of his neck. Suddenly, his body went numb and his innocence deactivated. As he began to fall to Hevlaska's chambers, he just cursed the man responsible.

'Damn you Komui,' he thought.

* * *

><p><em>Hiding in a nearby hall twenty minutes later…<em>

"So you just carry those dart around with you at all times?" Bak asked.

"Of course!" Komui laughed, "And now Allen won't be able to marry Lenalee because he'll be in the hospital again!"

"_**Komui!**_" Allen's voice literally roared behind them.

The two scientists nervously turned around. Behind them was a soaking wet Allen Walker followed by several finders and scientists in robes, also soaking wet. Standing next to Allen was a drenched Ryan and a perfectly dry Jeniya. Krory also stood in with the mix with his innocence activated.

"H-How did you," Komui stuttered.

"Jeniya happened to be heading to the bathhouses when she saw me falling," Allen growled.

"So she used her innocence to take all the water from the bathhouses and catch him," Reever added, glaring down the other two scientists.

"Ooooh…" Komui nervously chuckled, before grabbing Bak and sprinting down the hall, "More running away!"

"Get him!" the entire group shouted, chasing after them (robes and all! XD)

* * *

><p><em>The day of Allen and Lenalee's wedding…<em>

"If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest said.

Everyone turned to glare at Komui and Bak who were tied to the bench and gagged. Of course, Komui was struggling mightily to get free. Not that it matter. Kanda stood at the ready with the command to slice the scientist open should he try anything to ruin the wedding. With those precautions for disaster set, no other attempts on Allen's life were made…

That is until about two weeks later when Lenalee found out that she was pregnant. The all hell broke loose once again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mizu: I did it!<strong>_

_**Allen: Yeah, you nearly had me c*Lavi quickly covers Allen's mouth***_

_**Lavi: Shhh! Don't say that word! That poor finder's been traumatized for life now!**_

_**Mizu: I am sorry about that. I was out of ideas when I started this story and when I was brainstorming ideas, a bunch of guys came up to me and started being really, REALLY rude. So instead of expressing it elsewhere, I kind of took it out on the story…But come on! Can't you see Komui actually build a robot like that!**_

_**Allen and Lavi: Yeah…**_

_**Mizu: Anyway, remember I love all reviews and such but…Look, I am sorry about that whole scene. Ciao for now!**_


	3. In the Dead of the Night

_**Mizu: Free time! *collapses on the desk* I finally managed to finish a chapter of something! Stupid tests and papers and homework and stupid professors for assigning all of that so that I would literally have no time for anything. Though I do suppose that is part of the whole college thing. *shrugs* Eh. An**_**y**_**who, I is so excited for a simple reason! I won't have to live in the dorms next year! My parents agreed that if I could get a job next semester and find an apartment in the summer that I wouldn't have to live in the dorms! That means no more irritating girls or tiny rooms! It also means that I get to have my kitties back! Yay~! X3 Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. If I did, that fricking Apocryphos or whatever they're called wouldn't be trying to kill Allen!**_

_**Lavi: Wait…Didn't you try to kill Allen?**_

_**Mizu: On with the story~!**_

_**Lavi: Hey! Answer the question!**_

* * *

><p><em>A Fragmented Heart<em>

_Story 3: In the Dead of the Night…_

* * *

><p>Junior had always grown up in a room close to his parents' shared room and his older siblings. That had always been simply because his mother couldn't stand him being too far away from her. For that everybody, including his father, blamed his Uncle Komui and his insane sister complex. But Junior never paid any mind to it. He was actually grateful that his mother was the way she was.<p>

He had heard tales of what his mother had gone through when she was first came to the Order. How she had been tied to her bed or locked in within the Order just because she was compatible with her Dark Boots. How she was mentally scarred by how they treated her before Uncle Komui arrived. How she witnessed things that she longed to forget.

Junior also remembered hearing his older siblings talking about how hard it was when their original parents had passed away. He had always known that they weren't blood related to them but that his father sort of adopted them when they were younger. Even so, he couldn't imagine loosing either of his parents for any reason. It was stupid, he knew that. They were all exorcists. They dealt with death on a daily basis but for some reason…for some reason he just never believed that his parents would die…

But nothing ever would compare to the tales he heard about his father's life. He had only ever heard small tidbits of it but that was enough. That was enough to make him fear it. The fact that he had literally almost died for everyone at the Order made Junior's blood run cold. Every time his father left on missions anymore, even Junior could see the fear in everyone's eyes. The fear of him never coming back. He even admitted it to himself. He feared every time his father was away that he'd never get to see him again.

That fear of losing his father at any moment was starting to take its toll on Junior. He began to have nightmares of watching his father dying. It all started when he had witnessed the first time his father fell into one of his famous comas. After seeing that, Junior would occasionally have nightmare where he was locked in his father's room and his father's body failing. He would pound and pound on the door, try to activate his innocence, anything but nothing worked. Every time that the nightmare reoccurred, Junior would awaken to hearing his father's dying screams ringing inside his head.

But it was something that he had always kept himself. He never told anyone about his nightmares. Whenever he had had a nightmare, he would force himself to stay awake the rest of the night. He would be tired for the rest of the next day but it was better than confiding into his parents. It wasn't that he was embarrassed about it or anything. It was just that they had already gone through so much stress and were working as hard as they could to raise him even though they were constantly being stuck going on risky or even lengthy missions.

However, this night was different. Junior had had the same nightmare but for some reason it scared him even more than it normally did. Next to his bed, rain pounded hard against the window. The thunder crashed and the lightning streaked across the sky. If he listened hard enough, he could hear Jeniya sneak out of her room and rush down to Ryan's. He remembered Jeniya explaining that while she was no longer afraid of the rain due to their Papa's explanation of it, the rain reminded her of the day they nearly lost him. That's why every time it would storm at night, she would peak into their Papa's and his Mommy's room just to check that Papa was still there. Then she would quickly make her way to Ryan's to spend the rest of the night.

Junior had never done such a thing. He had never been in his parents' room at night for any reason. He had never been afraid of the dark nor was he afraid of storms. The young boy could understand why Jeniya was but he just wasn't afraid. He had never had a reason to go into his parents' room other than for his nightmares. But he never would go to his parents for that. No, he preferred to sit the fear out than to have them worry about him.

But on this night, Junior couldn't take it anymore. After he heard Jeniya rush to Ryan's room, his own mind started to think, 'what if Papa's actually dead?'. That thought made his heart stop for a second. Flinging off his covers, Junior jumped out of bed and slipped on his slippers. He didn't care that he had flung Timcampy off of his bed and into the wall. All that mattered to him was going and seeing his Papa.

Quietly opening the door, Junior was surprised to see how bright it was in the hallway. Not all the lights were on, but there were just enough to keep the halls slightly illuminated. Sticking his head out his door, the dark brunette noticed the figure he sought quickly walking down the hallway away from him. He was wearing nothing but his pajama bottoms, showing all the scars he had earned throughout his hard life as an exorcist to Junior. Junior stared for a second before realizing that his father was almost out of sight. The child quickly rushed out after him, curious as to why his father was awake at such an hour.

Junior followed his father as he quickly made his way through the halls and corridors of the Order. Just when he thought that maybe following his papa was a bad idea, Allen suddenly stopped into front of a few windows. Junior quickly hid several feet back. As he observed his father, he noticed that he seemed to be out of breath. His Papa was covering his left eye with his left hand while the rest of his face contorted in a grimace.

"Stupid eye," Allen cursed, confusing Junior for a second.

Deciding that now would be the best time to confront his father, Junior slowly started to walk up to him. His eyes were locked on his father's reflection in the window. He froze completely when he saw his father remove his hand from his eye. All the stories of his father's cursed eye raced to the front of his thoughts. He had only heard that the eye would activate only when an akuma or something with dark matter was nearby. The eye was creepy but other than that factor, it wasn't anything that bad.

But that's not what he saw. He saw the tell-tale gear like monocle that appeared around his Papa's eye but the eye didn't look like it should have. Instead of looking like what he had pictured it as for years, his left eye seemed to bulge out of the socket and into the gear monocle. It kept darting back and forth as if seeking something.

Junior couldn't stop the gasp of fear that escaped his throat. He watched as his Papa's normal eye widened as he whipped around to face him. He could see the shock and worry of seeing his son standing behind him clearly etched upon his father's face. Forgetting about his eye, Allen tried to take a step toward his son. Junior, with his natural fear of seeing something like the eye taking over, shakily took a step back. Hurt flashed across his father's face before realization hit him.

Smiling gently, Allen quickly looked around, searching for something. He quickly walked over to a table that held a long cloth of some sort. Junior watched as his father made a quick blindfold with the cloth to cover his eye. When he turned back to his son, Junior let relief flow over him when he no longer saw the disgusting eye. Before he realized it, the brunette boy felt himself being picked up by his father.

"Oof," Allen pretended to strain as he lifted up his son, "You're getting so big. If you keep growing like this, you'll out grow your old man soon."

Junior just laughed slightly as he wrapped his arms around his father's neck, "You're just faking."

"No, no," Allen chuckled, starting back towards their rooms, "You're definitely starting to get a lot bigger. Did Komui give you some sort of growth drug?"

"No," Junior said, laughing loudly.

"You sure?" Allen asked, raising and eyebrow playfully.

"Of course I'm sure!" Junior beamed, flashing a wide grin.

After a couple of minutes, Junior found himself back in his room as his father slowly put him down on the bed. He sat in silence as he watched his Papa light several candles in the room. Slowly crawling over on his bed, Junior made some more room for his father to sit. He felt the bed sag with the added weight of his father as he stared at the window. Truthfully, he didn't want his father to see him like he had. He just knew that he was going to be worried about him now.

"So," Allen said, smiling gently at his son, "Can I ask why you were out of bed at such a late hour?"

Junior flinched.

"Hm," Allen sounded, "Let's see…You're not afraid of storms or the dark…Did you have a nightmare?"

Junior stayed still for a moment before nodding.

"Wanna talk about it?" Allen asked, concerned.

Junior shook his head.

Allen sighed before pulling Junior into his arms, "Look. I know what you're thinking. You don't want to tell me cause you don't want me or your mother to worry about you, right?"

Junior pushed his face into his father's chest before nodding.

"You probably don't know this but every time it storms, I wake up before Jeniya so that when she comes to check on me, I'm at the door ready to give her a hug so that she can sleep easy," Allen stated, holding his son close, pausing when he heard his son chuckle, "And that every time you have a nightmare, I hear you scream out my name so I come running."

"Wha?" Junior exclaimed, snapping his head up to meet his father's gentle gaze.

Allen nodded, smiling warmly at his son, "I hear you screaming for me so I come running. But every time I get here, you keep saying that you don't want either your mother or I to know as Amorette tries to comfort you."

Junior pushed his face back into his father's chest as his face burned red.

Allen was silent for a moment, "Your mother was telling me something strange today."

"Wh-what?" Junior sniffled, fighting his tears.

"That she was worried about you," Allen said softly.

"W-Why?" Junior stuttered.

"Because you're our son, Junior," Allen said warmly, "Your mother and I am always worried about you."

"How come?" Junior asked, staring up at his father.

"Because we love you," Allen smiled, "And no matter what you do, it's our job to worry about you."

Junior was silent as he allowed his father to hold him close. It could have been seconds or hours before he finally broke the silence. But he still did.

"I-I…I keep having the same nightmare," Junior admitted, looking away from his father.

"What happens in it?" Allen asked.

"…you die," Junior whimpered, tears forming in his eyes.

"Wha?" Allen gaped, his visible silver eye widening.

"E-Every time it happens, s-someone locks us into the same room," Junior explained, trembling as he recalled the nightmares, "Y-You're lying on the bed and s-suddenly start screaming…th-there's always so much bl-blood…I-I try to get out of the r-room to get help but nothing I do will open the door! Th-Then all of your old wounds and scars reopen and there's even more blood! I-I try to stop the bleeding but it won't stop! It never stops! Suddenly, you stop screaming and look at me, smiling. You say something but I can't hear it…then you just die…that's when I always wake up screaming…"

"Junior," Allen whispered, pulling his son even tighter against his chest.

The young boy couldn't take it anymore. After months of the same nightmare, he just couldn't take it anymore. So for the first time since he could remember, Junior just clung to his father and cried. He cried as his head started to hurt and his throat became raw. He cried as his beloved dog Amorette licked at his cheek, trying to soothe her master's tears. He just kept crying as his father rocked him back and forth as he had seen him do many a time for Jeniya.

"Shhh," Allen soothed, "It's alright, Junior. I'm not going anywhere."

After some time, Junior finally calmed down even though hiccups still rocked his body.

"P-Papa?" Junior whimpered, looking up to his father once more.

"Yes?" Allen answered.

"…don't die," Junior whispered.

Allen let out a slight chuckled, "Well, now that's not quite possible. Everybody dies, Junior. You know that."

"I know but," Junior continued, "just don't die yet. Don't die until I have my own Junior."

Allen's jaw dropped as he gaped at his son, "Until you have your own "Junior"? You're only six! You shouldn't be thinking about having a kid yet!"

Junior laughed slightly at his father's sudden outburst, "You have to promise not to die until you see me with my kids!"

Allen chuckled, "I swear…I really think that Lavi and Komui are horrible influences on you…honestly, talking about kids already when you're just a tiny brat yourself."

"Papa!" Junior snapped.

Allen chuckled some more, gently kissing the top of his son's head, "I promise, Junior."

"Good," Junior smirked, quickly crawling under his covers.

"Ugh," Allen groaned as he stood up, "Maybe I was wrong. I think you're acting more like Jeniya than anyone."

Junior just smirked as his faithful Amorette laid next to him.

"Goodnight squirt," Allen smirked, ruffling his son's hair.

"Wait!" Junior exclaimed, making his father jump.

"What!" Allen exclaimed, startled.

"Why was your eye-" Junior started to ask.

Allen sighed before smiling at his son, "Let's just say that something was calling to it, okay?"

"But-" Junior started to protest.

"I'll tell you the rest later," Allen stated, heading to the door, "Right now, I need to go to bed cause I have a mission tomorrow."

"Okay," Junior pouted playfully before snuggling into his bed with Amorette.

Allen just smiled at his son as he opened the door, "Watch over him tonight Amorette."

The dog seemed to nod as Allen slowly made his way back to his room.

'Junior, you're already so much stronger than I could have even hoped for,' Allen thought sadly, 'And no matter what happens, though I may not be within sight, I will always be by your side until you realize just how strong you truly are. I will be there to help you until you no longer need me.'

Allen slowly entered his and his wife's room, eye drifting over his beautiful love still fast asleep, 'That goes for all of you. I may not always been within reach but I will always be there.'

"_Don't die until I have my own Junior!"_

Allen chuckled at his son's strange outburst once more, 'Though, I do think that I will have to do a better job of sticking around all of you. I wouldn't want to miss any of the crazy antics, right?'

Allen sighed after a while. He really needed to sleep otherwise he was going to be too drowsy for his mission tomorrow. Slowly, the white-haired exorcist removed the cloth that covered his cursed eye. Immediately, pain flooded his senses as he forced himself to return to bed. Gritting his teeth, the cursed man returned to bed praying that the temperamental eye would soon quiet down so that he could return to the blissful peace that came in the dead of the night…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mizu: I gotta type this really quick and try not to make any mistakes!<strong>_

_**Allen: Why not?**_

_**Mizu: My laptop has turned against me and keeps closing (in this case going back) the windows that I'm typing in!**_

_**Allen: Ouch...**_

_**Mizu: Ah! Ummm...Oh yeah! Remember that I love all reviews and suggestions! Oh, and in case you forgot, Amorette is Junior's puppy that Allen got for him for his sixth birthday! I'll be writing a one-shot with just those two sometime soon so until then I didn't want to forget about her! **_

_**Allen: Calm down, Mizu.**_

_**Mizu: I can't! I've typed up this ending author's notes like five different times! Each time different!**_

_**Allen: Wow...**_

_**And now, before my laptop decides to be mean again, Ciao for now!**_


	4. Nee san?

_**Mizu: Yay~! I finally got something done~! Woot! Okay, I have a few announcements to make before anything. One, I have given permission to **__**Mid-Night-Sun273**__** to translate An Innocent Heart to Spanish. Just thought I'd let you guys know in case some of you either read Spanish or were looking up stuff that yes I gave them permission. K. Two, related to one, I was reading through An Innocent Heart to get some new ideas and to make sure that there wasn't anything in it that I didn't want translated, I remembered that during the first chapters(I don't know how many), I continually made the same mistake. Calling Komui "Nee-san" or sister. SO that got me thinking and here is a small little chapter thingy for you guys~! Sorry it's so short~!**_

_**Ok. Now that that's done, disclaimer time~! I don't own -Man. If I did, then why hasn't Leverrier been killed yet?**_

* * *

><p><em>A Fragmented Heart<em>

_Story 4: Nee-san?_

* * *

><p>It was an ordinary day at the Black Order. Lavi was in the library, trying to finish up some reports for Bookman before the old panda left the Order for good. Kanda was down in the training halls beating up some poor soul for irritating him. Lenalee was with Miranda and Junior in one of the lounges for Junior's lessons. Jeniya and Ryan were of course pestering Allen back in the cafeteria. And of course, Komui was hiding in one of the many rooms working on who knows what.<p>

Since the main source of their headaches was gone, many of the scientists had taken it upon themselves to hide away some of Komui's more dangerous experiments. Each carried several boxes as they snuck through the halls. The second someone spotted them, that person would turn and run the other way. After all, everybody still remembered the incident with Komui's virus. Just the thought sent shivers down their spines. So the scientists slipped through the halls relatively unnoticed. That is until Komui finished with whatever project he had been working on.

The mad man came sprinting through the halls in search of his precious Lenalee, something he had still yet to outgrow and was now influencing Lenalee to be more like now that she was a mother. The crazed scientist never noticed Reever in front of him until it was too late. There was a loud crash and then a poof that echoed through all of the halls. All of the exorcists in the Order stopped whatever they were doing (thankfully for the poor soul with Kanda), sighed, and went to see what Komui had done now.

"Nii-san?" Lenalee asked, slowly walking down the hall with Junior close behind.

"What did he do this time?" Allen sighed, standing beside his wife.

"Who knows but with all of this smoke, it can't be good," Lavi chuckled.

"Lenalee!" a slightly higher voice of Komui rang out.

All of the exorcists flinched as they watched Lenalee be tackled by a…a female Komui.

"Oh no…" Allen whimpered as he watched his brothe…er sister-in-law cling to his wife.

"N-Nii-san!" Lenalee gasped, taking in the sight of her…sister.

"He's not a nii-san anymore," Ryan snickered.

"Yep~! He's a nee-san now~!" Lavi laughed.

"Damn it all!" another feminine voice sounded from the smoke.

"R-Reever?" Ryan stuttered, turning back to the smoke.

"I…I…I'll kill you chief!" Reever screamed, flinging herself onto the insane scientist, "What in the world possessed you to make this!"

"I-I just wanted to protect Lenalee from having to go on so many missions with any filthy men!" Komui cried as Reever strangled her.

"Hey!" Allen exclaimed.

"Cripes chief," Lavi chuckled nervously, "No one would ever think of touching Lenalee."

"Huh?" Komui blinked.

"Well duh," Jeniya giggled, "She is married to one of the strongest exorcists here."

"Honestly, who would be dumb enough to do such a thing?" Kanda scoffed.

"W-We all know that i-if somebody did, th-they would feel Allen's wrath," Miranda added nervously.

"You guys make me sound like I'm no better than Komui," Allen whimpered.

"B-But," Komui whimpered as Junior stared at his uncle.

"Hey, Uncle Komui?" Junior questioned.

"Not right now, Junior," Komui whimpered again.

"But your shirt is about to explode," Junior pointed out.

"…huh?" Everyone gaped at the young boy just before the buttons on Komui and Reever's lab jackets popped off.

It all happened so fast. All of the still men quickly looked away while the girls all dived for Junior to protect his innocence. Meanwhile, Reever and Komui sprinted off down the hall praying that they were still empty.

"Well, at least Komui won't be terrorizing us for a while," Allen sighed as the smoke finally cleared.

"Uh…Allen?" Johnny's voice sounded.

"Yes?" Allen questioned, turning to face the source, "Oh no…"

Every scientist who had been carrying Komui's stuff were not only turned into women, but they had each had other potions threatening to drop onto themselves.

"No!" all the exorcists cried, diving for all of the falling potions.

A loud explosion and several poofs shook the Order once more before screams for Komui's head or hide echoed through the hallways…

And such was another normal day at the Order…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mizu: Sorry for such a short story but I thought it was a cute little story and was dying to typeupload it. Hoped you guys liked it~!**_

_**Komui: S-So what potions of mine did you drop of them?**_

_**All the exorcists: KOMUI!**_

_**Mizu: Do you really want to know or do you just want to get a head start on them?**_

_**Komui: Good point. *runs away as fast as he…er, she can***_

_**Mizu: Alrighty then. Remember that I love all reviews and suggestions. Ciao for now~!**_


	5. Bring your kid to work day

_**Mizu: I finally got this one finished. I had so many brain blocks with this one. It was really just meant to be a story to have all of Allen's kids come out with him on a pretty simple mission. At the same time, I wanted to have some fun moments with Junior and his curiosity. Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. If I did, then Allen wouldn't have been blamed for Link's "death". I have a question about that though. Didn't Leverrier ask that one dude to save Link cause he needed him to save Allen and the 14**__**th**__**? *shrugs* I dunno…**_

* * *

><p><em>A Fragmented Heart<em>

_Story 5- Bring your kid to work day~!_

* * *

><p>"Make sure to brush your teeth every morning, sweetheart," Lenalee said as she straightened Junior's cloak for the nth time that morning.<p>

"I will, mommy," Junior smiled.

"Don't worry, Lenalee," Jeniya giggled, placing her hands on the little boy's shoulders, "Ryan and I will be with him."

"Yeah," Ryan smirked, "We'll make sure that he stays in line."

"Says the boy that walked into a brothel and nearly got stolen by some crazed women," Jeniya snickered.

"H-Hey!" Ryan snapped, flushing, "It was an innocent mistake!"

"Yeah, but you would have been a lost cause if Papa hadn't shown up when he did to save you," Jeniya smirked.

"Wait…What happened to Ryan?" Junior blinked.

Lenalee laughed, turning her son to face her again, "Don't worry about it. Now, remember to always listen to your father."

"I will," Junior nodded.

"Eat your vegetables and don't let your father start any poker games," Lenalee smiled.

"Hey," Allen whined from behind Lenalee, "I take offense to that. I don't start the games."

"Yeah but you sure do finish them!" Ryan laughed.

"Not helping," Allen growled as Lenalee stood up and fixed his cloak.

"Promise me that you won't let anything happen to Junior," Lenalee whimpered.

"That goes without saying, Lena," Allen smiled gently.

"Just bring him back to me," Lenalee said.

Allen sighed before smiling at his wife again, "I promise."

"Let's go, Papa!" Jeniya beamed, holding Junior's hand.

"Right," Allen nodded, "I'll see you when I get back, Lena."

"Wait!" Lenalee cried before pulling Allen into a tight hug, "Promise me one more thing."

"What?" Allen asked, hugging the Chinese woman back.

"Promise me that you won't push yourself," Lenalee whimpered, "Promise me that you'll come back to me."

"Of course," Allen chuckled, placing a quick peck on his wife's lips, "I promised you that before we had Junior."

Lenalee just smiled weakly as her beloved husband pulled away. The smile stayed in place as the brilliant white gateway descended down behind them. The Chinese woman's eyes remained locked onto the British's smile.

"When I get back, I wanna see the start of a cute baby bump though!" Allen laughed.

Lenalee flushed, "Wh-What!"

"What are you talking about, Allen?" Johnny laughed, "What about when Lenalee was pregnant with Junior?"

"I was out cold for most of it, remember?" Allen chuckled, "I missed most of Lenalee's cute baby bump."

"It wasn't cute!" Lenalee fumed.

"That's not what everybody else said~!" Allen smirked, stepping into the ark, "Love you~!"

* * *

><p>"Why do I get the feeling that I've already been here?" Allen groaned as he and his children quickly entered the old hut.<p>

"Welcome!" the old woman beamed, "Oh, hello there! Didn't you and that redhead get what you were searching for before?"

"I knew it," Allen sighed, "This is where Kanda, Lavi, and I came in search for the innocence "Life's Leaves." And there's still snow on the ground…"

"What brings you here this time?" the old woman asked as she began a pot of tea.

"We're searching for a piece of innocence one of our Generals supposedly dropped a couple of weeks ago," Ryan explained.

"He said that he was walking in this area when he suddenly saw a perfect place to sketch," Allen added, sitting down at the table, "So he rummaged around in his bag to pull out his stuff and thinks that the piece must have fallen out then."

"I see," the old woman nodded, "And I see that you have brought some new faces."

"Ah yes," Allen smiled, "These two are Ryan and Jeniya-"

"Walker," Jeniya quickly finished, "Mr. Walker sort of adopted us when we first joined the order."

"Really? My, that's wonderful," the old woman laughed happily.

"Jeniya," Ryan sighed, shaking his head, "You know that Papa doesn't like it when we take his last name cause it causing confusion."

"So?" Jeniya beamed.

"Anyway, this little rascal," Allen said, pulling his son onto his lap and away from the bowl of bread, "is my son, Allen Xing Walker, though we all call him Junior."

"Hi~!" Junior beamed, waving happily at the old woman, "This is Amorette!"

"Arf~!" the dog barked at hearing her name.

"He's such a cutie~! And the same goes for little Amorette~!" the old woman cooed, "So I suppose that you want two rooms for the night, right?"

"It would be very much appreciated," Allen said.

"That's fine. You rooms can be the two farthest down the hall up stairs," the woman said, "Ever since you and your friends came here the weather has been rather constant and pleasant. The way I see it, you guys are good luck charms that bring me more business."

"Thank you," Allen smiled, standing back up with Junior on his shoulders, "Well, we'll be back in later tonight."

"Take your time, dearies!" the woman beamed as the family left.

* * *

><p>"So where should we start?" Jeniya asked as she strapped on her skis.<p>

"Well, Tiedoll said that he was sketching a mountain and that the view was clear and spectacular," Ryan said, doing the same as his sister.

"There you go," Allen smiled as he finished strapping on Junior's, "I wouldn't rely on General Tiedoll's description. The man tends to forget about important things. Plus, he could have been high up and the innocence could have fallen to a lower part of the slope. Let's just go find areas where we can see a mountain without too much in the way."

"Right," the two teens nodded.

Allen sighed as he strapped on his skis, "This would be so much easier if Kanda or Marie had been able to get the stupid picture from the general so we wouldn't have to be guessing where he was."

"Oh well," Jeniya giggled before heading down the mountain slope, "We'll just have to investigate every nook and cranny until we find it!"

"She's right," Ryan said before following his sister.

"Papa?" Junior sounded.

"Yes?" Allen asked, looking down at his youngest son.

"I'm scared to follow them…What if I fall?" Junior whimpered, clutching at his ski poles tightly.

"Don't worry, Junior," Allen said softly, "The snow is soft and it doesn't hurt that much if you do fall. And just keep in mind that it's not like you're all alone skiing too."

Amorette whined before licking her master's cheek.

"Haha," Junior laughed, "You're gonna follow me, right Amorette?"

"Arf~!" Amorette happily sounded.

"See? Amorette knows that you can do this," Allen smiled.

"Right!" Junior cheered as he slowly began down the mountain, Amorette close behind him.

Allen just smiled before taking a deep breath to calm himself, "Hopefully I can do better this time…"

* * *

><p><em>Two hours later…<em>

"Ahhh!" Allen screamed as he yet again lost his balance and rolled down the mountain slope.

"Papa!" his children all cried as their father came to a stop just before the end of a cliff.

"I really do hate you snow," Allen growled, face still embedded in the freezing substance.

"You really aren't good at this, are you Papa?" Jeniya laughed nervously.

Amorette whined slightly.

"It's really surprising to see something that you aren't good at," Ryan laughed loudly, "I mean, I always knew there had to be something that I could beat you with, I just never knew that it would be something so simple!"

"Shut up!" Allen snapped, suddenly pushing himself out of the snow.

"Well, it does seem kind of strange that a man who was trained as a clown who can balance himself with ease on any kind of ball, run along the skinniest high wire, and do great acrobatic feats can't keep his balance on skis," Jeniya giggled.

"Are you alright, Papa?" Junior asked as he and Amorette knelt next to him.

"I'm fine," Allen sighed before ruffling his son's hair, "Besides, since we've finally made it to the bottom, don't you think that we should start looking for the innocence?"

"Yeah but how?" Ryan asked, "Surely it's snowed recently so there's no way that we could just spot it."

"That's true, Papa…" Jeniya nodded.

Allen looked at his adopted children and smirked, "That's why I convinced Komui and Lenalee to let me bring Junior and Amorette with us."

"Huh?" his children sounded in unison.

"Watch," Allen said, rolling his eyes as he pulled out an old rag that was covered in paint stains, "Come here Amorette. I've got a job for you."

"Whatcha gonna do Papa?" Junior asked.

"Helping Amorette learn a new trick," Allen smiled as the snow white dog walked up to him, "Smell this girl. Once you think that you've got a scent, try and see if you can smell anything like it nearby."

"How's she gonna be able to do that?" Ryan asked.

"A dog's nose is a million times stronger than our own," Allen explained as Amorette sniffed at the rag, "I stole this rag from General Tiedoll's bag so that we'd have something that sort of smelled like what the innocence was carried in."

"Oh, I see!" Jeniya exclaimed, "You're gonna use Amorette's nose cause should be able to track the smell even through the snow~!"

"You got it," Allen smirked as Amorette yipped happily, "Now, Junior."

"Yes Papa?" Junior asked.

"This is going to help you train her," Allen smiled as he hooked a leash onto the dog's collar, "From now on, I want you to hold onto her leash so that she can guide us without us having to worry about losing her."

"Right!" Junior beamed, gleefully taking hold of the leash, "Let's go, Amorette~!"

As the youngest member of the group happily followed behind his faithful hound, Allen's other kids came to stand beside him with huge smiles on their faces.

"You just wanted to bring him because you were tired of being away from him for so long," Jeniya stated, "You could have easily used Timcampy to find the innocence."

"Sure, but then what would he learn?" Allen asked, a warm smile on his face, "You two forget that I grew up most of my life never knowing my parents. There was so much I could have learned from them if even just one thing had been different and I hadn't been taken from them."

"Yeah, but you still turned out to be the most amazing guy in the Order," Ryan laughed slightly, a proud smile on his face, "And the best dad in the world."

* * *

><p>"Papa?" Junior sounded later that night once they settled into their hotel room.<p>

"Hm?" Allen sounded from in front of the mirror, "What is it, Junior?"

"Um…Where do babies come from?" Junior asked.

Ryan and Jeniya, who were currently eating, simultaneously performed perfect spit takes. Allen's mouth fell agape. All three turned to look at the fidgeting boy on the bed. Nobody said anything. The only sound in the room came from Amorette who was happily chewing on the bone that she had received as her reward for all of her hard work that day. Suddenly, Ryan and Jeniya erupted into laughter. Allen's face flushed slightly as he stared in shock at his son. His mouth opened and closed several times as he tried to find a suitable answer.

"Go on, Papa~!" Jeniya laughed, "Junior's waiting~!"

Allen glared at his adopted children, "Quiet!"

"Papa?" Junior blinked.

"Right…" Allen inwardly groaned as he sat next to his son, "Why do you suddenly want to know where babies come from?"

"Because you told Mommy that you wanted to see a baby bump when we get back," Junior said.

Another wave of uncontrolled giggles and laughter was heard from table once again. Allen shot yet another glare at the other two in the room before rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Let me call your mother," Allen sighed.

"Why do you need to call mommy?" Junior asked.

"Cause I don't want to be kicked into the next century for telling you something she doesn't want me to," Allen groaned, grabbing Timcampy in mid-flight as he walked out the door.

"…Wait, why does he have to call mommy?" Junior asked again, looking to the laughing duo.

"D-Don't worry about it, J-Junior," Jeniya struggled to say.

* * *

><p>"What did mommy say last night?" Junior asked as they yet again set out to search.<p>

"Sh-She said that she was hoping that you were doing well," Allen stuttered, face bright red.

'She also said that if I dared to say one thing about where babies came from, she'd make sure that we'd never again have to worry about having any more kids,' Allen thought, paling at the thought.

"But what did she say about babies?" Junior persisted while Amorette pulled him ahead of the group.

"Don't worry about it, Junior," Allen groaned, "I'll talk to you about it later tonight."

"Okay~!" Junior beamed.

"You okay, Papa?" Jeniya asked, "You look a little pale."

"Yeah…I'm just thinking how Lenalee's going to castrate me when she finds out that I told Junior about babies…," Allen whimpered, trembling at just the thought of it.

"I see," Ryan laughed, "So what do you want at your funeral?"

"Funeral?" Allen and Jeniya asked.

"You know, to bury his manhood and all masculinity he has!" Ryan joked.

Suddenly, Ryan found himself faced down in the snow with a large lump on his head. He had even somehow teleported in front of Junior and Amorette~! Allen just stomped passed angrily while Junior just stared at his older brother. Jeniya sighed and quickly followed their father.

It was roughly twenty minutes later when Amorette suddenly started barking at a single spot in the snow. Smirking, Allen and Ryan quickly started to dig through the cold substance. Sadly, the only thing that they found was a pouch filled with Tiedoll's paints. Amorette whined as she sat down on the snow. Allen just smiled and gently patted her on the head.

"It's okay, Amorette," Allen stated, "You'll get it next time."

This pattern continued several more times that day. Amorette would easily find spots and the others would try their best to dig up something. In the end, though, all they had found were just the art supplies of General Froi Tiedoll. By the end of the day, Allen could see why he detested his master so much. Not so much as to how he hated his master but still, it was somewhat close to it. He was actually relieved when Amorette got too tired to keep going. He didn't think he could take anymore disappointment that day.

"Alright, let's head back to the cabin," Allen said, now carrying the exhausted Junior.

"Aww, he's tuckered out, huh?" Jeniya cooed as Ryan took the leash.

"Yeah," Allen sighed happily.

"And you're so relieved that he is so that you don't have to do any explaining tonight~!" Ryan teased, quickly running ahead of the group.

"I swear that I'm gonna knock that smart ass attitude out of you one of these days!" Allen shouted.

Jeniya just sighed and shook her head, 'Ryan really just wants to get his ass kicked by Papa today, doesn't he?'

* * *

><p>The pattern of finding nothing continued for another two weeks. By now the group was so fed up with searching that whenever they found something else that belonged to General Tiedoll, they would chuck away from them. This never truly worked out cause Amorette would instantly go chasing after it, dragging poor Junior along with her. This time was no different.<p>

"I told you to stop throwing those stupid things!" Allen snapped at Ryan, helping Junior out of the snow as Amorette happily stood by with a paintbrush in her mouth, tail waggily rapidly.

"I know but I can't take it anymore!" Ryan roared, "We've been out here for two weeks! All we've found to show for all this time wasted are these stupid art supplies and the snow coating our boots! I don't think I'll ever get feeling back in my toes after this!"

"Calm down," Jeniya sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "We've searched this entire mountain. If we don't find it soon, then it's definitely not here."  
>"But that means that the Earl found it!" Ryan snapped.<p>

"Doubt it," Allen shook his head, brushing the snow off his son's coat, "We haven't seen a single akuma since we've been here. There's no way that they would have found it without us knowing."

"Papa?" Junior whined, "I wanna go home…"

"I do too, Junior," Allen sighed, picking his son up, "I do too."

Ryan sighed, "I guess we should keep searching…But I swear that if I find one more paint brush, I'm snapping it in two and then shoving it down Tiedoll's throat."

"Are you taking lessons from Kanda?" Allen laughed slightly as Jeniya led Amorette ahead of the group.

"No but I can understand why he can't stand his master now," Ryan growled, stomping after his sister.

"Me too," Allen sighed.

The group slowly trudged through the snow till they came to a cliff. Amorette kept walking around in circles, trying to pick up any sort of scent she could. Junior was busy making a snowman while they waited while the rest of the group was busy looking around the cliff for anything that looked abnormal.

"This is the only place we haven't searched on this mountain," Ryan sighed, "If it's not here, then where would it be?"

"Maybe General Tiedoll was seated closer to the edge than he said and the piece fell off the edge," Jeniya thought aloud.

"I sure hope not," Ryan groaned.

While the two siblings bickered about that possibility, Allen carefully knelt down by the edge. He looked down and his silver eyes widened for a moment. For a second, he could have sworn that he saw a slight gleam of green. Leaning down a little farther, Allen didn't notice Junior's head of the snowman get away from him. The ball of snow hit the white-haired man square in the back, sending him down over the edge. He heard his children scream out for him as he fell. Quickly, he tried to activate his innocence but just before he could send out the Clown Belt to stop his fall, his back collided with a ledge of the cliff that extended farther than the one above. With a pained gasped, the silver-eyed exorcist passed out before rolling off the edge and further away from his children.

"_**Papa!**_" the three screamed as Amorette howled.

* * *

><p>He didn't know how long he had been out or how long it had been since he had fallen off the cliff. All Allen knew was that he was too cold and hungry to move more than an inch. He grimaced as he tried to push him up off the ground only to fall right back down. Groaning, he opened his eyes, trying to take in his surroundings. He was surrounded by dark snow covered rock on both sides. The snow looked pristine and untouched by even the animals that must have lived on the mountain. It was snowing pretty steadily, already starting to bury the weakened man. It was starting to get dark as well.<p>

'I hope those three aren't getting themselves lost trying to find me,' Allen thought as his body shivered violently, 'I'm so hungry…Maybe we should have gone back to the cabin for lunch instead of skipping it this time.'

He laid there for a while longer. The exorcist could feel his eyes start to get heavy as his body refused to stop its tremors. His stomach had begun its thunderous roar, demanding to be fed. His mind must have been starting to go on him too because he could have sworn that it sounded just like a dog's bark. Just as he was certain that he was going to pass out, he felt a warm, wet tongue lap at his eyes.

"A-Amorette?" Allen asked, no energy to even lift his head out of the snow.

"_**Papa!**_" Jeniya's voice cried as the snow white dog quickly started to unbury the man.

"J-Jeniya?" Allen asked, raising his head very slightly.

"Oh thank god!" Jeniya cried as she and Ryan, who was carrying Junior on his back, rushed up to him.

"Y-You f-found me," Allen smiled weakly, body still shivering violently.

"I'm so glad that you're okay!" Jeniya exclaimed as the three helped Amorette unbury their father.

"Papa, I'm so sorry!" Junior cried.

"W-Why?" Allen questioned, trying to laugh a little.

"It was my snowball that knocked you off!" Junior wailed.

"I-It's okay, J-Junior," Allen shivered as Ryan struggled to pick him up.

"I think that there's a path up ahead that should lead us back up to the cabin," Ryan said as Jeniya picked up Amorette's leash and Junior, "We need to get him back and warmed up as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>"I see," Ryan said as Jeniya changed the hot water bottle from under their father's pillow, "I'll tell them. Thanks Lavi."<p>

"What did he say?" Jeniya asked while Junior pulled yet another blanket over their shivering papa.

"Well, Lavi said that when they first came here, Allen had a hard time keeping up due to the stress that the cold put on him and his weapon," Ryan explained, "He said that it actually was one of the many reasons that he kept passing out during their stay here. Apparently it was because of all the energy that his innocence requires wasn't there for his body to keep him warm enough. That's why Papa must have not been able to free himself once he regained consciousness."

"I see," Jeniya said, sitting next to Allen's bed.

"Komui said that we should try to get him as warm as we can then return to the Order when he can at least walk far enough to get to the gate," Ryan said, taking the other seat.

"I'm sorry, Papa," Junior whimpered as he crawled onto the bed.

"It's okay, Junior," Jeniya smiled gently, "You know it's not your fault."

Junior shook his head, "It was my snowman's head that knocked Papa off…I shouldn't have even been making the snowman. We're on a mission. I shouldn't have been fooling around."

Ryan and Jeniya shared slight smiles before hopping onto the bed.

"Look, Junior," Ryan said, pulling the boy closer, "You're a six year old boy. We expect you to play, goof off, run around, and do funny little things that make us smile."

"We don't expect you to act so grown up and make us feel guilty cause you're growing up so fast," Jeniya laughed, ruffling the boy's hair, "Papa isn't mad. He'll just be happy that you were able to make such a stressful time fun for you."

"Besides, he isn't hurt or anything," Ryan added, "He's just really cold. He'll be back up in no time."

"Th-That's right, Junior," Allen stuttered, scaring his kids for a second, "I'm alright. Just _**extremely**_ cold."

"Papa!" the three exclaimed, flinging their arms around him.

"Oof! Hey! Just because I said I'm fine doesn't mean that you can all jump on me like that!" Allen laughed, just as Amorette jumped on as well, "Th-That goes for you too Amorette…"

* * *

><p>"Allen!" Lenalee cried as her husband came through the ark, still wrapped up in several blankets.<p>

"I'm fine, Lena," Allen smiled, "Just cold."

"You're back!" Komui beamed as the rest of the family reentered the Order.

"Thank goodness!" Tiedoll exclaimed as the group walked up to him and Komui, "I was so worried when Ryan called and said that something had happened to Allen."

"Here you go General Tiedoll," Allen said, handing a large bag full of the art supplies they found, "We didn't find the innocence but we found all of this that we presumed was yours.

"Oh thank you!" Tiedoll beamed.

"A-About the innocence though," Komui stuttered, hiding behind Kanda who had just happened to be walking by.

"Yes?" Allen blinked, all four turning to face the scientist.

"G-General Tiedoll found it yesterday in his coat pocket," Komui whimpered.

The four were silent for a moment as this information for processed. Before Tiedoll could even blinked, Allen's dark half erupted, heating him from within while zapping the warmth of everyone else in the room.

"_**You what!**_" Allen roared.

General Tiedoll nervously took a step back only to find Amorette behind him growling. On either side was an angry Jeniya and Ryan with innocences activated. Lenalee quickly grabbed Junior, keeping him at her side as he trembled in fear for the general. Lavi, who had been walking by, quickly froze and sprinted back down the hall to warn everyone to hide. Black Allen had awoken and was royally pissed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mizu: *hiding from black Allen* S-Seeing as I'm still not on his good list since the whole "killing" him thing, I'm just gonna hide here and hope that Allen doesn't find me.<strong>_

_**Tiedoll: Mind if I join you?  
>Mizu: No! Go away! You're the reason that he went black!<strong>_

_**Tiedoll: Meanie…**_

_**Mizu: Anyway, before Allen comes to maim me, let me just say that I love all reviews and suggestions. Hopefully I'll be able to really start adding to this story. I've got literally like ten ideas for it. So ciao for now~!**_


	6. When Scientists Attack 2

_**Mizu: *insert fake English accent here* I'm not dead yet! Anyways, here's the latest installment of this wonderful collection of one-shots! Btw, there will eventually be a When Scientists Attack 3 but for now, enjoy the hilarity of Allen's misfortune. Btw, this story has a new beta~! Introducing my beta DarkKittehKat! Man, you guys have no idea how much this chick rocks to me. One more announcement before we continue on with the story. Seeing as I've been in a bit of a rut for some of my stories, I'm going to start asking you the readers with help from something that should get my mind working. What I want to know from you guys is if there is a particular scene in either of An Innocent Heart or A Fragmented Heart that you would like to see drawn up. Just PM me what it is, I shall do my best to capture the moment that I've seen in my head multiple times in my day dreams. **_

_**Okay. Disclaimer time! I don't own -Man and it's a good thing I don't. I would be later than actual author.**_

* * *

><p><em>A Fragmented Heart<em>

_Story 6 - When Scientists Attack 2~!_

* * *

><p><em>(The time frame is when Lenalee is pregnant with Junior)<em>

"It really is nice that you guys decided to join the Order, Skylar," Lenalee beamed as she and the rest of the Walker family walked down the halls. "It makes a little easier to go out on missions knowing that someone will be here to always watch over Allen."

"I'm glad that us coming here hasn't been a burden," Skylar nervously chuckled, "I have to be honest. None of us quite knew what to expect when we came here."

"Poppy and Primrose just would not let it be. They wanted to join the Order after meeting their big brother," Liliane giggled. "It surprised me because the two had never really wanted to do anything so badly."

"It was probably because they felt like they needed to help their brother in any way possible," Arthur added.

"We weren't expecting to see big brother like that though," Poppy stated.

"We never thought that he would end up in such a condition," Primrose nodded.

"We should have joined the day after we met big brother," both said in perfect unison.

'These two are still kind of creepy,' Lenalee thought to herself.

"Well, I'm still happy you guys are here," Lenalee beamed again, "And right now, I need a little tiny favor."

"Ask away, my dear!" Liliane trilled. "You're family now, Miss Lena."

"That's right," Skylar nodded. "We'll try our best to help you with whatever you need."

"That's great~!" Lenalee squealed, "So you'll help me protect Allen~!"

"…Eh?" the family blinked.

"Y-You know how Allen's fallen back into one of his coma like states, right?" Lenalee nervously asked.

"Right," Arthur responded anxiously.

"Well, I might have a little, tiny bit of a problem protecting him for a while," Lenalee admitted.

"Protecting him?" the family asked.

* * *

><p>"Nii-san~!" Lenalee beamed as she carried a tray of coffee to the scientists, noticing the random redhead. "Hey Lavi. Hiding from Bookman again?"<p>

"You know it," Lavi sighed, stealing somebody's coffee.

"I thought you already brought us our morning coffee, Lenalee," Reever stated, taking his mug nonetheless.

"I-I just thought that since you guys are working so hard that I should bring you all some refills," Lenalee laughed nervously.

"Why are you judging my precious little sister, Reever you big meanie!" Komui yelled as he took his coffee. "It's not like since she married Allen that she'd become more devious and plots things behind our backs."

Lenalee visibly flinched while Komui's back was turned to her. Sighing, she sat the tray down on the nearest table. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm her rapid heartbeat. This had to be one of the hardest things she had ever done.

"N-Nii-san," Lenalee said, voice trembling.

"Yes?" Komui grinned.

Lenalee took another deep breath before blurting out, "_**IthinkthatImaybepregnantwith mineandAllen'sfirstchild!**_"

There was a simultaneous spit take throughout the science wing. Everyone fell into a completely dead silence. You could hear a pin drop. Even better, you could hear the very shattering of frail, glass-like peace that had enveloped the Order ever since Lenalee and Allen's wedding. Everyone turned to Komui who stood frozen. After a moment, he shakily fixed his glasses.

"What was that, my dear sweet Lenalee?" Komui laughed loudly, cleaning out his ear. "For a second, I thought I heard you say that you were pregnant."

"…" Lenalee gulped, "I-I am, Nii-san."

The silence had returned, bringing an even heavier atmosphere of tension than the first.

"…What?" Komui hissed.

Lenalee almost felt like running away but she stood her ground, "I'm pregnant with Allen's and my first child, Nii-san."

Everyone slowly began to back away from the Chinese man. Reever slowly inched his way over to his desk where a large red button was placed. Just as he reached it, the chief of the science wing was suddenly engulfed with the flames of his anger for the poor currently comatose exorcist. As Komui began his maniac laughter, the Australian man quickly slammed his hand down onto the red button. A siren began to blare throughout all of the halls of the Order. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing. Johnny, who was previously furiously digging through all of the piles of papers, found the microphone to the speaker system.

"Attention, all members of the Order! A new mission is hereby issued to everyone affective immediately!" Johnny yelled into the microphone, "The mission is to protect Allen Walker from the crazed madman that is Komui Lee! I repeat, the mission is to protect Allen Walker from Komui Lee! This is not a drill! Komui is going to murder Allen, most likely using his own drill to torture the man! Do not let Komui find him! Do whatever you must to save him!"

"Oh, Allen~!" Komui sang, stumbling out into the hallway "Why don't we have a nice long look at that arm of yours~!"

"What the hell is going on?!" Ryan demanded as he and Jeniya rushed into the room.

"Komui's gonna kill your father!" Lavi cried.

"Why?!" Jeniya cried, tears of fear in her eyes.

"_**Lenalee's pregnant!**_" Everybody in the room shouted, forgetting that Johnny still had the microphone.

Everybody throughout literally dropped everything at that. There was a unison of crashes as the severity of it all sunk it. Lenalee was pregnant! Komui was crazed. Allen was currently in another coma. _Lenalee was pregnant!_ Most of the exorcists were gone on missions at the moment. Komui had recently been seen trying to scavenge the remains of his most terrifying creation, Sir Komurin the Millionth (See When Scientists Attack #1). Bak was standing just inside the order by the ark gate. _**Lenalee Lee was pregnant!**_

'Allen's dead meat!' everyone thought just as chaos broke out in the Order.

Many finders raced through the halls to Allen and Lenalee's now shared room. Without even thinking of any consequence, the men rushed in and grabbed the white-haired man before fleeing the room. Just as they stepped out of the door, however, the crazed scientist just turned the corner into the hallway. With him was the most dreaded of his creations, Sir Komurin the Millionth. The men just looked at each other before screaming like little girls and racing down the hall, carrying the cursed man with them.

For the rest of the day, finders were stationed throughout the hallways to take Allen off the hands of those that were running down the halls from Komui. Thankfully, Komui never tried to use the Millionth Komurin on any of the other men. However, none of them were taking any chances. As soon as one finder became too tired to keep going, he would pass Allen off to the next before ducking out of the way from the mad scientist. Later on, when the exorcists had all returned and Lenalee had given birth, this day would be known as the Millionth Relay Race.

Unfortunately for the finders, the Millionth Relay Race actually lasted for about two weeks. The only time Komui didn't chase after them was for meal times. During the night, he strapped a sleeping bag onto his robot so that he could keep after his prey. To make matters worse, some of the finders from the Asian branch spoke of how Bak was so furious that his hives had yet to go away. The infuriated blonde was designing some sort of weapon to use on Allen to seek his revenge as well.

"Make it stop!" many of the finders screamed as they desperately searched for a place to rest. "There has to be an end to this all!"

"There would be if you would just give me that bastard!" Komui laughed maniacally.

* * *

><p>"W-We can't keep this up," Toma said, gasping for breath, "Komui just won't give up. He's been going at this for at least two weeks now…"<p>

"I know what you mean," another finder sighed, setting the still out cold Allen Walker on the bed. "Plus most finders are completely exhausted by now. I don't even know how we managed to make it this long…"

"There you guys are!" Reever beamed as he flung open the door, "I've got great news!"

"Komui's given up?" Toma questioned.

"Not quite but we've found a safe place to keep Allen until he either wakes up or Komui calms down," Reever stated.

"_**Where is it!?**_" all the finders shouted.

"Somewhere not even that evil genius Komui will think to look," Reever smirked, "Just get Allen to the ark and we'll take care of the rest!"

"Sir yes sir!" the finders all shouted as they raced through the Order.

Reever sighed, "Somebody has got to get it through that idiot's head that Allen and Lenalee have the right to have kids. After all, they are married."

* * *

><p>True to Reever's word, Komui never thought of looking where they had hidden his unconscious brother-in-law. However, this didn't stop him from rampaging through the hallways for months on end while Lenalee was stuck going through the beginning of her pregnancy without the comfort of her husband. This led to several angry uses of her Dark Boots in hopes of getting her brother to stop being so…Komui. All the while, the only people who knew where Allen was refused to set foot into the Order till he woke up again…That and a certain samurai was forced to stay out so that he wouldn't kill the annoying scientist…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Seven months later…<em>

Silver eyes slowly blinked open for the rest time in months. Groaning, the married man tried to figure out three things. One, how long he had he been asleep this time? Two, where was Lenalee? She had told him the night before, or at least the last night he remembered before he fell into a deep sleep, that she wanted to talk to him about something once she found out what was really going on. That confused him but he figured that it wouldn't have been too bad if she hadn't been waiting for him to wake up. The final thing the confused male tried to determine was…

"Where the hell am I?" Allen asked from his place laying on an overly plush king sized bed.

This was _**SO**_ not his and his wife's room, let alone the Order. For one thing, the room was far too bright. The tower that he called home was surrounded by dark clouds at all times so sunlight coming through the few windows that were there was not a common thing to see. The room also had no cracks in the walls, the walls were painted white instead of a depressing gray, and for some reason, there were various pictures and paintings of bunnies in scattered all along the wall.

"You're awake," a familiar voice sounded.

"Huh?" Allen sounded, turning to face the source, "P-Poppy? Primrose? What…Where am I?"

"In the family home," Primrose stated as the two slowly walked towards the door.

"Everyone is sitting room, brother," Poppy said before the two disappeared into the hall.

"…Those two are just so weird," Allen sighed before slowly getting out of bed…

…and discovering he was in a pink sleeping gown…that fit a little _**too**_ well…

"_**What the hell!?**_" he shouted causing a certain samurai in the family's sitting room to smirk evilly.

* * *

><p>"Okay, who's the wise guy to put me in that damn gown?" Allen growled as he stomped into the sitting room, clothed in his normal clothes.<p>

"It was the only thing that would fit you, Moyashi," Kanda smirked.

Allen glared at the man before calming himself, minus the slight twitching of his eyebrow, "I hate you so very, very much, BaKanda."

"Allen~!" Liliane beamed as she quickly captured him in a tight hug, "It's so good to see you awake again."

"Though it would have been nice if you had woken sooner," Arthur chuckled.

"Walker-sama~! You've finally awoken!" Several finders shouted for joy as they entered the room.

"Brother~!" Skylar beamed, glomping his younger brother the second his mother released him. "I was starting to get worried that you weren't going to wake ever again."

"H-Hold it," Allen stammered, "How long have I been out for? And why am I here of all places? What's going on and why do you all have the Order's Rose Cross symbol on your clothes?"

"Oh that's right," Liliane said, "He had already fallen into one of his sleeps for a day or so when we got there."

"We joined the Order," the twins spoke up.

"What?!" Allen snapped.

"Smooth, girls," Arthur sighed. "As those two have stated, yes. We joined the Order about five weeks before we brought you here. And boy, am I ever glad that we decided not to sell this place just yet."

"Why did you bring me here?" Allen asked as he sat down before Liliane happily offered him some tea.

"Well…you see," some of the finders tried to say.

"Lenalee's pregnant," the girls said bluntly, causing Allen to execute a perfect spit take with his hot tea, the spray hitting poor Kanda "accidentally".

"Wh-What?" Allen coughed out.

"Girls," Arthur warned.

"Anyway, what our sisters say is true, Allen," Skylar stated as Allen slowly lifted his tea cup again with shaky hands, "And to say that dear Komui was less than pleased would be an understatement."

"Oh god…Th-Thank you guys so much for saving me…" Allen whimpered. "S-So how long have I been out for? Lena's gonna kill me if I don't get back before she hits her third trimester."

"Uh…" several people in the room tried to find their voices.

"You've been out for a little over eight months," the girls said, slight smirks on their faces.

The tea cup slid from the soon-to-be father's hands and shattered upon the floor, "E-Excuse m-me? H-How long did you s-say?"

Everyone in the room gulped, "P-Pretty much her entire pregnancy."

Nobody even saw the boy as he raced out of the house, "_**Fuck! I'm coming Lenalee! I'm coming baby! Wait for me!**_"

"…Do you think that he'll remember that he could just have opened a gate here?" Skylar asked.

"No," everyone else shook their heads.

"Right," Skylar sighed.

* * *

><p>"Lenalee!" Allen screamed as he raced through the ark and into the Order.<p>

"A-Allen!?" Johnny and Reever gasped as the white haired man raced past them.

"Johnny! Reever!" Allen shouted, backtracking several feet before grabbing onto both men's shoulders, "Where is she?"

"Th-The cafeteria," Johnny stuttered.

"Thanks!" Allen beamed before running off again.

Reever blinked a couple of times before snapping out of his stunned self, "Oi! Allen! Be careful of Komui and Sir Komurin the Mill-"

A very unmanly scream ripped through the Order.

"_**Mwuahahahahaha! I knew you would return one day, you damn octopus!**_" Komui's mad cackle soon followed suit.

"-lionth…" Reever finished before rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Damn you, Komui…"

"I-I really hope that Allen can have more children after this," Johnny whimpered.

"So do I, Johnny," Reever sighed, looking a little pale as another scream echoed through the halls, "So do I…"

* * *

><p>"Lenalee!" Allen screamed as he rushed into the cafeteria, clothes torn and ripped beyond repair and specks of blood randomly appearing on his once clean, crisp shirt.<p>

"A-Allen?" Lenalee gaped from her spot at one of the tables.

"P-Papa?" Jeniya and Ryan joined in.

"Hey Moyashi-chan~!" Lavi greeted before his emerald eye widened, "Woah…I take it that Komui already found you?"

"Shut it," Allen growled as he trudged up to his wife, "Lenalee…I-I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Lenalee softly chuckled as a few tears leaked out of her eyes, "I'm just happy that you made it back in time."

As his wife slowly moved to get up, the cursed exorcist's breath caught in his throat. Falling to his knees, he quickly reached out and gently rubbed his hand over the large mound of the Chinese's abdomen. He rested his ear against the soft caress of her maternity dress and skin, listening in silence to the calm steady heartbeat of his new family. A soft, gently, and warm smile slowly graced the man's lips as he felt his child gently kick out at him and his touch. Everyone else in the room was quiet as a feeling of peace washed over them. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"I found you, you octopus scum!" Komui laughed maniacally as he and Sir Komurin the Millionth raced into the cafeteria.

"Damn it, Chief! Let it go already!" Reever screamed as he and several other scientists chased after their leader.

"Never!" Komui roared.

"Come on, Chief! They're married and have every right to have children!" Johnny tried to reason.

"I won't accept it!" Komui snapped, "Sir Komurin the Millionth! Show this octopus what he gets for messing with my precious little sister and make sure that he can never again have children!"

Allen looked up and just stared at the robot for a full moment, "Wait…I thought Sir Komurin the Millionth could only threaten its victims. And now that I think about it, didn't we completely destroy this one already?"

"Yes, yes you did," Komui chuckled evilly, "But you did not destroy his blueprints~! All I had to do was modify them ever so slightly so that on my orders it would do more than just threaten! And I am ordering it to castrate you so that you can never again soil my precious Lenalee~!"

"…I hate you," came a unanimous response from every male in the room.

"He's a bit more…wacky fanatical, now, isn't he?" Allen asked.

"He's been under lock down for the past seven months dude," Lavi explained, "We didn't know when you were going to get back so we decided that until Lenalee needed a family member with her for support that he would be under constant watch."

"…And he still managed to recreate that thing?" Allen gaped.

Lavi shrugged, "To be fair though, he had this thing already remade the day that he found out that Lenalee was pregnant."

"Um…Papa? I know I shouldn't ask this right now but…what does castrate mean?" Jeniya asked, causing every male, other than Komui, to pale.

Allen was silent for a full moment as the temperature in the room seemed to drop several degrees. Then, before anyone knew what happened, Sir Komurin the Millionth had been punctured at least fifty different ways with the soon-to-be father's Clown Belt. Before Komui could run away, another piece of the white innocence cloak grabbed him and brought him face to face with an extremely pissed off looking Allen.

"Just for that, I'm going to burn every single piece of paper that is in your office, be they on the floor or in some secret hidden spot, to ensure that you don't ever make this monstrosity again," Allen growled before dragging the man out, "Be back in a bit, Lena~!"

"Right," Lenalee sighed.

It was this day that would one day become the annual Komui's Burning Tears day where the scientists would find as many blueprints of the Chinese man as they could to burn. And what a glorious holiday it became~!

* * *

><p><em>That night…<em>

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Lavi cursed as he raced through the halls of the Order, "Allen! Where the hell did you go?! We need you man!"

"What do you need, Lavi?" Allen asked, poking his head out of one of the many rooms that held the burning papers.

"There you are!" Lavi exclaimed, grabbing the younger man by the scruff, "No time to explain! We've got to get you to the hospital wing?"

"Why?" Allen asked.

"Lenalee went into labor you moron!" Lavi snapped.

"…wh-what?" Allen whimpered.

"You heard me! You're going to be a dad!" Lavi shouted, racing down the stairs in a red, black, and white blur.

"Shit!" Allen cursed, somehow maneuvering to jump off of Lavi's back and sprint down the halls.

"Wait! You're going to get yourself lost, you idiot!" Lavi cried, trying to chase after the soon-to-be father.

It took over an hour for the poor redhead to catch the parasitic user and drag him to where his wife was screaming at anything that happened to move. The sound of her distress paralyzed the young man in fear and the sight made his breath catch in his throat. Lenalee was lying on the bed writhing in what was obviously pain. Her legs were being held up by two weird contraptions while two Crows, one being a very green looking Link, stood nearby up holding the seals on her legs to keep her from activating her innocence. Put everything together and you get a cursed exorcist who is for the first time so stricken with fear that he can barely breathe. Sighing, Lavi literally pushed his adopted little brother to Lenalee's side.

"L-Lena," Allen gulped, taking her hand into his right hand, "Sorry that it took me so long to get here-"

Allen was interrupted when his beloved wife managed to squeeze his hand hard enough to break two of the bones inside of it. The exorcist quickly bit down on his lip to keep from crying out. When she released her grip slightly, he tried to shoot her a gentle, if not a bit pained, smile. What he got in response was more terrifying than seeing a Level Four's trapped soul.

"Hate you so much, Allen Walker!" Lenalee snapped, "You're the one that did this to me! I swear that if you ever come near me again, I'm going to tie you down and steal my brother's Sir Komurin the Millionth so you can never cause me this pain again!"

"It's almost over, Lenalee," the Head Nurse beamed, "I can see the head~!"

Allen paled as he turned to the Head Nurse who was preparing to bring his child into the world.

"Don't worry," the older woman smiled warmly at the freaked out man, "All women say stuff like that when they have kids. She doesn't really mean it, she's just in pain."

"C-Can't you give her something to stop the pain?" Allen asked, pulling his hand free.

"No," the nurse shook her head, "You might want to let her squeeze your hand again…"

"Unless you want to watch your child being born," the nurse teased, aware of the flying golden golem behind her.

Allen looked back and forth between his wife's face and the nurse before retreating to the safety that the nurse had presented to him. It's not that he was being insensitive or cowardly. He just wanted to protect himself from having to see her brother about fixing his innocence should he have given her his left hand to squeeze.

A second later, the man was so very glad that he hadn't eaten yet. He was almost tempted to flee back to his wife's side when with one more mighty push, the babe's head was pushed through. One more and his third child was bought into the world crying and screaming its tiny lungs out. The moment that it was, Lenalee seemed to return to her normal self, much to Allen's relief.

"Congratulations!" the nurse beamed. "It's a beautiful baby boy!"

Allen just turned to Lenalee and smiled one of his happiest and truest smiles. Just as he was about to return to her side, the nurse shocked him once more.

"Would Papa like to cut the umbilical cord?" the Head Nurse asked, holding the bloody babe out proudly.

Allen paled for once last time as he approached the nurse and his new son. With a slight shake to his hands, the cord was snipped and his son quickly given to the new mother. With a heavy sigh, the exorcist came up to the side of his wife and just stared at his brand new baby boy.

"He's beautiful Lena," Allen whispered gently.

"He's ours," Lenalee giggled.

"Papa!" Jeniya laughed as she rushed in, jumping onto the edge of the bed. "I told you it would be a boy, Ryan!"

"What? No!" Ryan whined as he chased after his sister. "…now I own Johnny fifty bucks…"

"Hey you guys," Allen chuckled, ruffling his daughter's hair a bit. "What do you guys think of your baby brother?"

"He's cute!" Jeniya beamed.

"Whatcha gonna call him?" Ryan asked, staring at the babe.

"Hm…seeing as I was out cold for the whole pregnancy, I think that Lenalee should name him," Allen thought aloud, "I mean, she's the one that would know him best anyway. What do you think Lena?"

"Hm…I like Allen," Lenalee said, smiling gently at the babe in her arms, taking note of the dark brown hair atop his head.

"Allen, huh?" Allen shook his head slightly, sending his own smile his son's way.

"Yes," Lenalee nodded "Allen Xing Walker."

"Xing?" Allen and his two adopted kids repeated.

"Xing was my father's name," Lenalee explained. "It mean the world to me if my son carried on his memory at least in the form of his name."

"I dunno, Lena. I think he looks more like a Junior to me," Allen joked before hugging his wife. "I think it's a wonderful name, dear."

"Thanks," Lenalee smiled before kissing her husband while Ryan and Jeniya fussed over Junior as he opened his eyes to show off the beautiful shade of purple that filled them.

The sound of someone blowing into a tissue loudly interrupted the family moment. All four members of the Walker family looked over to the source and saw Lavi standing there, blowing his nose.

"Th-that was the sweetest th-thing I have ever seen!" Lavi cried, blowing into the tissue once more.

Allen and Lenalee nervously chuckled before the building started to shake. Everyone sighed as a rumbling noise got louder and louder. Even when the wall was knocked down, nobody thought anything of it. After all, it was just Komui Lee, resident mad scientist and brother-in-law to the ever unfortunate Allen Walker.

"My precious Lenalee!" Komui cried, flinging himself onto his sister, causing Allen to quickly take his son from his wife.

Everyone sighed once again as the room slowly began to flood with the man's tears.

'May Junior have received Allen's personality,' many thought, '…minus his black half that is.'

'I wonder how Fou managed to keep Bak from coming and trying to behead Allen,' Lavi thought before shrugging, 'Meh…I'm sure that the two maniac scientists have finally cooled down.'

If only Lavi knew just how wrong he was…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mizu: Woot~! It is done~! I think I had too much fun with this chapter…Oh well…<strong>_

_**Allen: What did Bak make?**_

_**Mizu: *sticks out my tongue at him* Silly boy~! That would be spoiling the next installment of When Scientists Attack! Where's the fun in that?  
>Allen: …Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like what you've got planned.<strong>_

_**Mizu: Because if you did, there would be something wrong with you. Anyways, remember that I love all reviews and suggestions~! Ciao for now everyone!**_


	7. A Father's Job

_**Mizu: Wow. Another story uploaded so closely after the last one. Hm…strange…Anyway, this story was actually thanks to a drawing I did that's up on deviantart that is called Yes Papa? I was really bored with it and while I was drawing it, it really looked like my best friend Kaze until I colored her eyes green. That's when I thought up the original idea behind the story and all that jazz. Anyway, if you want to see it, go check out my deviantart. The link to it is on my profile page. Disclaimer time: I don't -Man and it is really good that I don't because I can't draw worth crud…**_

* * *

><p><em>A Fragmented Heart<em>

_Story #7– A father's job…_

* * *

><p>(<em>Takes place directly before story #4- Nee-san?!)<em>

Jeniya loved her dear Papa with all of her heart. Don't get her wrong, she loved her older brother, Ryan, and baby brother, Junior, but her Papa was the one that held the greatest spot in her heart. He meant the world to her and she had never questioned anything he asked her to do. Whenever he was sick, she would refuse missions so that she could stay by his side until he was better. When he fell into one of his coma-like states, she would stay up late for days watching over him to the point that she would literally fall asleep standing up. If he asked her to do anything, it was done and completed within the hour. Her father was all that mattered to her.

She loved when she got to go on missions with him because it was when they really got to act like father and daughter. It was even better when anyone of the Walker family came with them for that was when it truly felt like they were one big happy family. Sure they had their moments in the Order's European main branch but there they had the constant reminder of what was required of them all. It was when they were free of the walls that she truly felt at peace with her family.

Whenever questioned why she loved him so much, she would always look at the person as if they were crazy. Everyone in the entire Order knew of how her Papa saved Ryan and herself and gave them a new life. They all knew of how he adopted them and gave them the love that they needed to grow up with. He always put them first and himself always last. He held her whenever she was frightened. He helped Ryan when he needed a father's support. He was the father that they had lost and at the same time so much more.

After the question of why, the next was always if she missed her real father. At this, Jeniya would snort before stating that her Papa was her real father. It was true that she had lost her biological father and missed him, the same with her mother, but it was never something that she had really thought about since her Papa brought them to the Order. They had given her and her brother life, love, and what they could and she would forever love them for that. But it was her Papa that stood next to her now to protect her. He was her Papa now and that was all that mattered.

Then, just like night follows, one last question would always leave the lips of the idiots that had taken her time to ask such stupid questions:

"_He's only like nine years older than you, right? How can he be your father? It just doesn't make sense to me…"_

By that point, Jeniya had activated her innocence and thrown the person across the room or down the hallway before stomping off. It never failed to happen and nobody ever faulted her for lashing out the way she did. Newcomers just didn't understand how things were. It wasn't a thing of age that made parents. It was the love that they felt and showed to their children. Her family all understood that but the same couldn't be said the same for the victims for Jeniya's rage.

After an outburst, she would always stomp off to her bedroom. Flinging her door open, she would kick it shut before jumping onto her bed face first. The second her face collided with her pillows, the tears that she always held back would finally be released. Minutes or hours could be spent with her just crying out her frustration. People who walked by her door occasionally had to flee from the accidental activation of her innocence depending on the intensity of her emotional outburst.

Then, without fail, when she had nearly calmed herself down, a gentle knock on her door would be heard. Never waiting for her to answer, the door would open to reveal her Papa standing there with a gentle smile gracing his face. All tears would stop as he came in and sat beside her on the bed. No words are ever said in this moment. She would just crawl up to his side to sit and stare that the floor. Then, without warning, he would pull her into a tight hug and whisper that it was okay and that so long as they knew that they were family everything would be fine. After a moment of hesitation, she would return the embrace wholeheartedly as a few leftover tears slid from her eyes.

This was the pattern for seven years, never faltering from the course with the few exceptions that lacked the tears. Whenever a newcomer would try to question her about her Papa, she would ultimately end up in her Papa's arms, surrounded by the love that she had grown up knowing. And despite how it happened, she would always end up loving every moment of it.

* * *

><p>"Sooo Jeniya," a new male finder around the age seventeen with black hair and brown eyes sounded as he trotted up to her in the lounge area, "What's the deal with your "Papa", huh?"<p>

'Here we go again,' Jeniya thought with a groan from her comfortable position on the couch before setting her book down.

"What do you mean…um, who're you?" Jeniya asked, noticing the guy plopping down next to her.

"Flynn Conwell," he introduced himself, puffing out his chest, "I just joined with my folks so we could keep an eye on my little bro."

"Oh, you're the older brother of the new equip type exorcist," Jeniya stated, trying to scoot a little further away, "He's lucky that he got General Cloud as a master. Sokalo and Tiedoll are pretty weird."

"No weirder than your old man!" Flynn laughed happily.

"Excuse me?" Jeniya asked, eyes narrowed and voice sharp.

"I-I didn't mean it that way!" Flynn exclaimed, hands waving in front of his face, "I-I just meant that I thought that it was weird that he refused to take on apprentices when he had that little tyke following him around everwhere!"

"…You're a moron," Jeniya sighed, shaking her head, "The kid you saw with him was my little brother, Junior. He's his kid, baka."

"Really?" Flynn blinked, "That's weird…I heard that that guy was only twenty-three years old. There's no way he could have had a kid that age unless he knocked up some broad when he was seventeen!"

"…You're either not very bright or just don't listen very well," Jeniya growled, "Papa and Lenalee got married when he was seventeen. Lenalee got pregnant immediately after and tadaa! Junior was born."

"Why would he get married so young! That's just dumb!" Flynn laughed, trying to scoot closer to Jeniya.

"You don't really understand what kind of situation you're in, do you baka?" Jeniya asked, sounding exasperated.

"What do you mean?" Flynn asked.

"We're in a war where we literally go and face over hundreds of enemies by ourselves," Jeniya sighed, "We will all die young so why wait around and waste the little time we have on this world?"

"Th-that's a…That's a very grisly way of looking at it," Flynn gulped.

"It's the truth," Jeniya said, glaring at the older teen, "Papa has nearly died so many times…There have been times that he came back in such bad conditions that we all actually started to think that it would have been better if he had died. There was once when we had to think about killing him ourselves to save him from the pain and torment that he was going through…"

She had turned her head to the floor as she remembered her father's screams of agony and holding Junior close as he tried to run to his side. How Ryan and Lavi had to literally hold Lenalee back while the many nurses and doctors tried to knock the man out to free him from the pain that gripped at his soul. It had been one of the worst days of her life. The mission itself had been the worst that her father had ever been on and he was only one of three that returned out of one hundred.

"J-Jeniya?" Flynn whispered, startled to see tears sliding from her eyes.

Her eyes snapped open as she turned and locked her fury filled eyes upon the finder, "So excuse Papa if he wanted to marry the woman he loved and start a family with her! Excuse him if he wanted one mundane thing in his life because god forbid the idiots here think that because he has a little bit of darkness in his soul that he should be executed immediately!"

"C-Calm down!" Flynn cried, remembering the warnings from other finders about Jeniya's close bond to her innocence.

"No! I will not calm down!" Jeniya snapped, jumping to her feet, "I'm tired of hearing you idiots trying to make yourselves out as better than the man that risks everything he had for this thrice damned place! He's suffered more than anyone here but all he gets in return is anger and hatred!"

"Jeniya!" Lenalee's gasp from behind startled the young woman out of her tirade.

"L-Lenalee!" Jeniya gasped, turning to see the mother walking with a trembling Miranda and confused looking Junior and Amorette.

"Geez," Lenalee fake sighed before smiling at the teenager, "Stop scaring the poor guy. He just started a week ago."

"S-Sorry," Jeniya whimpered, face flushed.

"It's fine," Lenalee giggled walking up to the blonde, "Can I ask you a favor dear?"

"Sure~!" Jeniya beamed.

"Can you watch Junior for a bit?" Lenalee asked, as Junior walked over and stared at the still freaked out finder, "Miranda and I are about to go on a mission and Allen isn't back from his yet."

"What about Ryan or the others?" Jeniya asked.

"Well, Ryan is busy training with Lavi, Kanda is…well, he's Kanda. Krory's with Allen. Chaoji stills doesn't like Allen so I don't feel right asking him to watch Junior," Lenalee listed off, "And the science branch is busy trying to fend of Nii-san's latest creation~!"

"...Reever and the other's never get a break, do they?" Jeniya whispered.

"No…" Lenalee and Miranda said sadly.

"Well, none of that matters," Jeniya giggled, "I'll be happy to watch Junior for a bit~!"

"Great! It's just until he finishes reading his assignment," Lenalee clapped, handing the child's book over, "You know how he is when it comes to learning."

"Oh yes, I know," Jeniya laughed.

"When he finishes, then he can go play," Lenalee smiled before she pulled the young boy in for a strong hug, "Be good for your Nee-san, okay?"

"I will, Mommy!" Junior smiled, showing off his missing two front teeth.

"Don't worry, Lenalee," Jeniya beamed, taking him from his mother, "He's always a blast to watch. I mean, he's my little brother! Why wouldn't I love watching him?"

"You're right," Lenalee giggled before she and Miranda headed off, "I should be back in a week and Papa should be back tonight. I love you so much, Junior!"

"Bye Mommy! Bye Miranda!" Junior waved, "Be safe!"

"Now," Jeniya sighed once they were out of sight, "What were you originally going to ask me, Mister Flynn?"

"I-I was just…I-I wasn't going to ask about him, honest," Flynn stuttered, remembering what the other finders warned him not to ask the equip type exorcist.

"Oh really," Jeniya scoffed, ignoring how Junior was just staring at the two, "You're not going to question me on how I could love my Papa despite him only being nine years older than me?"

"N-No ma'am!" Flynn exclaimed, shaking his head quickly.

"Or how about how I feel about my "real" father and mother?" Jeniya spat out.

"N-No!" Flynn cried.

"Then what were you going to ask me!" Jeniya snapped.

"I-I thought that you looked hot and I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me!" Flynn exclaimed.

"…Huh?" Jeniya gaped.

Flynn looked to the floor where Junior had finally gotten bored and taking the book from Jeniya to start reading, laying down in front of the two with Amorette, with a bright red flush covering his face, "I-I th-thought you looked p-pretty h-hot s-so I thought th-that I w-would ask you out…I-I only asked what was up with your dad to get a c-conversation going."

"Oh," Jeniya blinked, standing up straight with her hands on her hips, "Why didn't you just ask that in the first place?"

"Cause don't girls like it when guys try to be cool and act like they want to get to know them?" Flynn asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Jeniya shrugged, "How should I know?"

"What do you mean, "How should I know?"? All the girls back home loved that!" Flynn cried out.

"Well, I'm one of the girls from your home, am I?" Jeniya blaunched, hands now even more firmly on her hips, "Gosh, you guys are dumb…"

"Hey!" Flynn snapped.

"Look," Jeniya stated, holding up a finger, "One, even if my Papa was cool with guys hitting on me, my older brother Ryan isn't. Two, I just met you so I wouldn't go out with you right now anyway. And third, you're what, seventeen?"

"Yeah, so?" Flynn asked, shaking his head.

"I'm fourteen you jerk!" Jeniya snapped, stomping her foot, "If the age difference wasn't enough to tell you that you don't stand a chance on getting a date out of me, then I don't know what is!"

"What are you-" Flynn started to ask.

"Hey, Junior! Jeniya!" Lavi's voice sounded behind Jeniya.

"There you are Jeniya!" Ryan's joined in.

"Ryan~!" Jeniya beamed, turning to see her brother all sweating and bruised, "…you guys went a little over bored again."

"Not my fault this time!" Lavi instantly defended, "He was the klutz that kept running into the walls!"

"Dammit Lavi! You made a man to man promise that you would never tell anyone about that!" Ryan flushed.

While the two argued, Jeniya just laughed before turning back to Flynn, "Sorry but I don't think it would have worked out anyway."

"W-Wait!" Flynn tried to shout, reaching out to grab her hand as she tried to walk over to where her brother and adopted uncle stood only to trip over Junior and landing on top of the poor girl who had just turned to see what he wanted for the last time.

Everything froze at that moment. The two arguing exorcists, the whimpering little boy, the stunned teenage girl, and the scared shitless and probably the luckiest finder. Why was he the luckiest? Well, when Jeniya turned and as the finder took her down with him during his fall, the teenager's face had landed in a very…in a very no touchy area of her upper torso. Then, when he scurried to get up, and before all the attention was on him, the finder tried to get up by accidentally placing both hands on the no touchy area. When he noticed that he had, he froze in fear and slight enjoyment.

The next thing the poor finder knew was that he was suddenly pinned to the wall with Ryan's innocence arrows while Lavi's hammer was pushed up against his throat. Jeniya now was sitting on the ground with her hand over her chest with a look of pure horror on her face. The finder looked over at the two men and found that he almost preferred her look. Lavi looked so pissed that he was going to burn him to ash with his hammer…Ryan looked so deadly like he was going to forgo his innocence and rip out his beating heart with his bare hands. And little Junior just watched it all before shrugging and going to finish his reading.

It was at this moment that Flynn Conwell thought that maybe hitting on the daughter of youngest general in the whole Black Order wasn't his greatest idea…

* * *

><p>Jeniya sighed as she walked into her room. Somehow, she managed to keep Lavi and Ryan from killing poor Flynn. How she did it was a mystery even to her. All she knew was that she was not looking forward to what they were going to do when she really did start dating.<p>

Looking around her room, she let out a relieved sigh. Everything in the room had a special meaning to her. It was the standard size room that all exorcists got with the dull grey walls and one lone window. Most people in the Order grew to hate their rooms within the first month but not Jeniya. Why? Well, because her Papa made it into the perfect room for her.

Jeniya was the typical girl. She loved all things cute, dolls, and lots of pink. Now, being in the Order's dull grey room would have normally been something that she just wouldn't have been able to do. Thankfully, her Papa realized this and started keeping his keen eyes out for stuff that would make it more enjoyable having the Order for a home. Picking out a few things at a time since the day they joined the Black Order, he soon managed to make it a dream room for his only daughter.

In the corner of her room was a beautiful hand carved, white armoire nearly took up half of the wall it was up against. Walking up to the impressive piece of furniture, the young woman gently ran a hand against some of the more intricate carvings. It had been her thirteenth birthday present. Her Papa spotted it in an American town while on one of his longer missions. According to Lavi, he spent three days cheatin…er…gambling to earn enough money to buy it for her. Then, when their mission was over, he opened a gate right in front of the store and made Lavi and Kanda help him carry it over to the Order. That's when they would out that it wouldn't fit through the her door but no matter. Another gate was used and viola~! She had the most beautiful wardrobe ever in her room~!

Jeniya laughed to herself as she remembered her father's proud face when he lifted in with the wardrobe while Lavi and Kanda stood outside her door looking totally disheveled. It was one of the few times that she thought that Lavi looked like he wanted to kill Papa.

Next her eyes settled on the mountain of stuffed animals and dolls that her Papa had gotten her over the years. Smiling to herself, she picked up an old and patched up stuffed dog. It had been the very first present she had received from her Papa. It was during the trip when her Papa had been ordered to set up Ark gates all around the world. They had traveled through so many countries, so many towns and villages, and had seen so many breath taking wonders. Through the eyes of a seven year old, everything held beauty beyond compare on that trip.

This journey throught the world had been a bittersweet thing. On the one hand, her Papa was being forced to set up gates as his health deteriorated little by little. On the other hand, it was thanks to this trip that Ryan and Jeniya formed the bond that they shared with their Papa…

It was in Southern Hungary that the soon to be family stumbled upon a travelling carnival. Not wanting to seem like a burden, she tried her best to make it seem like she didn't want to go but somehow her Papa saw through it. Carrying her on his shoulders for an entire evening, he spent all the money he had on the two to allow them to enjoy a single night as normal kids. And she would be lying if she didn't love every minute of it.

Just when they were about to leave, cotton candy in hand and smiles upon their faces, that's when she spotted it. It was a single brown stuffed dog that seemed to be looking right at her. Against her will, a high whine left her throat as they started to walk past the booth. Immediately, her Papa stopped and tried to ask what was wrong. When she refused to tell him, he looked around until he spotted the same stuffed dog that she did. Smiling gently, he set her down before walking up to the booth.

The booth was one of those old fashion throwing games where you had to toss a ring and get it to land around a certain target. It was one where it was obviously rigged that only a handful of people could ever win at it. Smirking at the man running the booth, her Papa decided to scam…er, bet the man into agreeing that if he managed to land all three rings around the very center bottle that he would give them their money, seeing as they didn't have a lot anyways, and then give them the small stuffed toy that Jeniya wanted. Of course, the man thought that it would be impossible for such a tiny little guy to be able to do such a thing so he agreed to it.

At the end of it all, Jeniya walked away with her smirking Papa and brother clinging happily to her new puppy while Lavi tried to calm the crying man…

Looking around the room, she noted all the stuffed animals and dolls that her Papa bought for her after every mission he went on. He always bought stuff for Ryan too and now Junior as well but hers were always a surprise. Ryan would tell their Papa what he wanted and Lenalee would instruct him what he was allowed to get Junior. But Jeniya allowed her Papa the freedom to surprise her. Why? Well, that way it would always be a surprise.

Finally, Jeniya's emerald eyes fell upon her bed and a beautiful smile graced her face. On her bed was the most frilly pink bed sheets, blankets, and quilt that all had numerous hearts of varying shades of pink, purple, and red on them. When her Papa presented to them to her for her twelfth birthday , she thought that he paid Johnny to make them for her. But when she asked Lenalee, she was shocked to find her Papa actually made them. She told her that he wanted to be able to make something perfect for her but didn't know what. So he settled for making her something to complete her room.

Lying down on her bed, she let out a relaxed sigh. No matter what anyone said, her Papa was the one person who knew her best.

* * *

><p>It was hours later, when she was laying sideways on her bed, happily reading the latest book that her Uncle Lavi lent her, when there was a gentle knock on her door. Blinking, she was surprised to see her Papa slowly walk into her room. At first, she was confused why he was there but then she remembered earlier that day and figured Junior must have told him that a guy asked about the no no topic. Smiling a little, she rolled on her back and dangled her head off the side. Her Papa was just a great guy.<p>

"Jeniya," Allen sighed as he closed the door behind him.

"Yes Papa?" she nearly giggled, watching her father from upside down.

Allen turned and froze for moment as he seemed to switch between confusion and slight anger, "W-What…What are you wearing?"

"Huh?" Jeniya blinked, lifting her leg and looking at it before smiling at her Papa, "Oh these? Johnny called them blue jeans and said that they looked really good on me."

"And the top?" Allen asked.

"Johnny asked me to try on some tops that he made and he let me keep the ones that I liked the most," Jeniya shrugged.

"…Remind me to have a talk with Johnny later," Allen groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Papa?" Jeniya asked, rolling back onto her stomach, "Is there something wrong?"

Allen sighed before running a hand through his snow white hair, "W-We…We gotta talk, Jeniya."

"Okay~!" Jeniya beamed as she sat up with her legs crossed, "Talk about what?"

"…About you and boys," Allen sighed.

Jeniya paled, "H-Huh?"

Allen just sighed again before sitting next to his only daughter, "I heard about what happened today from Ryan…"

"R-Really?" Jeniya whimpered.

"Well, more like the entire Order heard it from Ryan," Allen said, scratching his nose.

"…Can I kill him, Papa?" Jeniya groaned, placing her flushed face in her hands.

"Don't worry," Allen smiled weakly, "Krory agreed to keep him from going after that Flynn kid."

"What do you mean?" Jeniya asked.

"Well, Komui is sending him out with your brother on a mission tomorrow," Allen said, trying to keep his dark smirk from showing.

"What!" Jeniya gasped.

"No worries! Krory and I didn't run into any trouble and the mission they're going on isn't going to last more than a day so he agreed to go with them to keep Ryan from killing the poor guy," Allen explained, ruffling her hair a little bit.

"Oh thank goodness…" Jeniya sighed heavily.

"…We still need to talk about you and boys," Allen stated, silver eyes staring at her.

"O-Okay…?" Jeniya gulped.

Allen sighed before shooting her a weak smile, "Look, I'm your father, right? I'm not supposed to want you to start dating. You're my little princess and it's my job to protect you from all the evils in this world."

"Papa…" Jeniya whispered.

"And I know that I can't do that all the time," Allen continued, "I also know that I'm eventually going to have to let some guy take over my job as your protector…and that's what scares me…"

"What?" Jeniya questioned.

"What if the guy doesn't do his job? What if I trust him with taking care of you and he does nothing but hurt you? Then what? How can I protect you from him then if doing so means I have to hurt you to help you?...I just don't know," Allen sighed, leaning back on his hands, "It also doesn't help that I know exactly what most of those hormone driven idiots are going to want and try to get out of you by using all kinds of sweet words and fake promises…"

"Papa…" Jeniya smiled gently.

"I know that I can't stop you from going out and finding the guy of your dreams, Jeniya," Allen said, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to his person, "But I would like you to promise me two things."

"What two things would that be Papa?" she asked, smiling up at her father.

"One, you promise that you'll always be my little girl," Allen smiled back.

"Of course, Papa," Jeniya giggled, "And what's two?"

"That you promise not to date till you're thirty," Allen smirked, tickling his daughter a little.

"Papa!" Jeniya half laughed, half whined, "You're not even thirty yet!"

"So?" Allen laughed, reaching into his gold and black general jacket, "I got you something."

"Really?" Jeniya laughed, holding out her hands, "What is it this time?"

"Miss Skittles~!" Allen announced, pulling out a black and brown lopped ear stuffed bunny that had a red box with a pink bow tied on around its neck.

"Huh?" Jeniya blinked, slowly taking the rabbit and untying the box from its neck.

"Go on. Open it," Allen said, a soft smile gracing his lips.

Slowly, Jeniya opened the mysterious box to reveal the most beautiful emerald necklace she had ever seen. It had a single emerald in the center from which a spiral of sterling silver started around for nearly one full complete circle and at the end of the silver was a star of diamonds. Opening and closing her mouth several times, the young exorcist just looked at her Papa with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"When we were walking through Paris to get back to the gate today, we passed this old lady's shop who had all this different kind of jewelry displayed out in front of it," Allen explained, "At first, I was just going to keep walking seeing as I already had gotten you Miss Skittles here. But then I spotted this one and thought how well it would match your eyes. So I stopped Krory and asked the old lady how much it was. When she told me the price, I had to grimace actually…

"Staring at my nearly empty wallet, I started calculating how much I would many card games I would have to hold and how late that would make Krory and I for getting back to the Order," Allen sheepishly admitted, "While I was just standing there, the old lady asked Krory if I was looking to buy the necklace for my wife. Krory just shook his head no, saying that I had already bought her a present earlier that day, which is completely true. That seemed to shock the old lady and so she asked who it would have been for. When Krory said it was for my fourteen year old daughter, she seemed even more stunned.

"Of course she asked how old I was and Krory of course told her I was only twenty-three," Allen chuckled, "Before she could ask though, Krory explained how I adopted you and Ryan when I was sixteen seeing as you were left as orphans and I had grown up all my life without a true family. At the end of it all, the old lady was in tears. Now, I had still be calculating in my head when she wrapped up the necklace and just handed it to me. Now it was my turned to be stunned and confused.

"When I asked why, she said that she could never charge someone with such a loving heart so much for a present for his only daughter," Allen said, shaking his head, "Of course, I didn't agree with that so I spent the rest of the time on the mission arguing with her whether or not she should take the money…"

"…W-Why?" she managed to get out.

"Huh? Oh, well remember when you had to go nearly two whole months without your innocence because Komui was having a hard time fixing it last year?" Allen asked, "You said that you had never felt more naked in your whole life. That's when I remembered that your innocence was the only necklace, actually the only piece of jewelry that you had."

"Besides," Allen said, taking the necklace from the box and putting it around his daughter's neck, "I thought that you would like it."

Suddenly, Allen found his back colliding with Jeniya's overly plush bed with his daughter crying on his chest and her arms wrapped around his neck, "J-Jeniya?"

"I-I love it, Papa!" Jeniya cried, tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Th-Then why are you crying?" Allen asked, pulling her back enough to look at her in the face.

"B-Because somehow, n-no matter how well I try to hide what I-I truly want so n-not to burden you, you always know what it is!" Jeniya cried, a wide smile on her lips.

Allen just chuckled before pulling her into a tight hug, "That's a father job to do, silly."

"You're the best papa a girl could ever have," Jeniya murmured, smile firmly in place, "And you'll always be my protector…"

* * *

><p>The next day, as rest of the Walker family was about to see Ryan off on his mission, a very girly scream was heard from where the finders were all gathered. The exorcists ran over just in time to see Flynn cowering in fear from Allen's black persona as the other finders slowly started to back away.<p>

"If you ever come near my daughter again, I swear that Sir Komurin the Millionth will seem like a summer's get away paradise compared to what I will do to you," Allen growled out.

"Papa!" Jeniya whined loudly, drawing everyone's attention, "Why are you scaring him like that?"  
>"What?" Allen smirked, instantly returning to his normal self, "I never said that I wouldn't scare the crap out of all guys that came near you~!"<p>

'Geez…Papa is going to be worse than Komui...' Jeniya groaned to herself as Flynn scrambled to Krory for protection from the Walker men.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mizu: Meh…I think I played down the level of OPD that I wanted Allen to achieve…*sighs* Oh well…<strong>_

_**Allen: OPD?...Oh yea, Over Protective Daddy mode…**_

_**Mizu: Anyways, seeing as I'm a chick and my dad wasn't that mad when my boyfriend and I started dating or when we started living together, I didn't have much to go off of besides Komui's outbursts. So yeah…I decided to make this the event that made everyone in the Order think of him as worse than Komui.**_

_**Lavi: I can see why…**_

_**Mizu: Remember that I love all reviews and suggestions, and I'll see you guys when I next feel inspired to write one of the like twenty-three stories that I've got planned out. Ciao for now~!**_


	8. Author's Note and Answers

_**Mizu: Hey there everyone~! Sorry to say that this isn't a new chapter for A Fragmented Heart (I still have a few ideas for it btw. I just can't get the words flowing for it like I would like). This post is to answer some of the questions that I still get today over An Innocent Heart and this story alike. I know that some of the people that have asked the questions might not read this but I do hope that in answering them that I help clear up any confusion you guys might have.**_

* * *

><p><em>1. How is Allen still alive?<em>

_**Well, this one is actually pretty simple to explain. Like in the other times of his near death, his innocence kept him alive. It didn't remove any of the damage or anything like that. It merely gave him enough of his life force back to keep him alive long enough to regain some of it to keep going. This was why he slips into those coma-like/deep-sleep like states. His body and will to life are desperately trying to struggle on, forcing himself to take long breaks to regain this life force. Afterall, he still had a purpose and was needed so his innocence saved him this one last time. Though, there was still a price to be paid as a consequence.**_

_2. Why are Lenalee and the others grieving if Allen's alive?_

_**When people are subjected to traumatic experiences or witness someone they deeply care for nearly slip through their fingers, it leaves lasting scars. I can remember when my sister almost died for doing a stupid stunt (of which I will not go into detail about) and when my mother suffered from two heart attacks. I was so afraid then. Terrified to be completely honest. Between my mother's heart attacks, I lost my grandmother who care for me while she was in the hospital. I no longer had that support and that scared me even more. After my sister and mother recovered and were back home, I was still afraid. I have never forgotten that fear and it still greatly affects my life. These incidents made me realize just how easily I could lose the people I care about. Even now, (granted this is also probably thanks to my high anxiety) whenever I call home and don't hear from my mom, I can't help the fear of something horrible having happened to her racing to the surface.**_

_**My point is, somebody doesn't have to die to feel the grief and fear that goes along with it. After each incident in my life, something changed. There were constant reminders that have stayed with me all this time. So for those closest to Allen, seeing him come closer to death than they ever had before but survive, yes they will be overjoyed but you need to keep in mind that now their view of Allen will have changed. He will always be a step away from disappearing from their lives in their eyes. It certainly doesn't help that he slips into his comas, reminding them just how silent and dark their lives would be without him on a regular basis. **_

_3. I liked it better when you didn't have Allen live...You spent all that time trying to convince us that he was going to die but then you didn't even go through it. Why's that?_

_**First off, that's great if you preferred it before Allen came back in the last actually chapter of An Innocent Heart. If you did, go right ahead and look at that chapter and A Fragmented Heart as a "what if" situation. I have absolutely no problem with that.**_

_**Second, in writing An Innocent Heart, I never had the intention of Allen actually staying dead. I decided the moment I put my thoughts to paper (or word document in this case) that I was going to see if I could write a convincing story about leading up to a character's death and then throw in the plot twist of him surviving somehow. Throughout the story, I strived to ensure that I tricked my readers into believing this but in a way that if you looked close enough, you could see signs of possibly that not being the true outcome. You guys have no idea how happy I was when I was able to pull it off. You guys also have no idea just how happy I am that you all have enjoyed this story so much~! I wouldn't have been able to pull this story off without you all. You were the inspiration for me at times to keep writing so thank you all.**_

_4. You know that Nee-san isn't brother, right?_

…_**Yes...Yes I know that. When I first began writing An Innocent Heart, I wouldn't proof-read my chapters (still don't to be honest but I'm better at catching mistakes now). I also had forgotten that the Japanese language uses Latin vowels and the "ee" sound in English needed to be spelt with an i. In the case of this mistake, I needed to replace nee-san with nii-san. Despite this, I've kind of decided to listen to my lazier side to not go back and change it. Instead, I put up an author's note explaining and thanking all those that pointed out the mistake. I also wrote a chapter in A Fragmented Heart to make fun of my own mistake. Sooo...yes. I know that nee-san means sister quite well now...**_

_5. Are you going to continue An Innocent Heart?_

_***Blinks and gestures to A Fragmented Heart* I already have...I continued it nearly immediately after I finished An Innocent Heart. Heck, I posted several author notes about it...Honestly...I'm sort of confused why I'm still getting this question...**_

_6. Are you going to be updating soon?_

_**Unfortunately no. While I still love these stories and -Man itself, I have fallen away from the fandom. I do still occasionally come back to A Fragmented Heart to see if I can write anything new but as of now I haven't got anything really worthwhile to show for it. A Fragmented Heart was written in such a way that each chapter would be a story in itself. Hence why I still call it a sequel thingy. This is because I don't consider it a true sequel but rather a collection of one-shots. This way, unless split into two parts, there were be no cliffhangers and each would have their own ending. It was written this way because I knew that I would eventually run into the problems that I have now. So while I may come back eventually to work on a Fragmented Heart, in the time between each chapter, please consider this story complete up until the next chapter is released.**_

_7. Why did you change how Allen acts?_

_**Again, going back to the scars left from his near death, you need to keep in mind just how much Allen must have changed then. He knows that he can literally keel over at any moment. While he has accepted this, there are many things that he himself, as a person, has come to want. A family is one of those things. So he does act differently, more fatherly and protective and hence the story takes on this tone. He wants to spend as much time as possible with his children, to spend as much time as he can to be happy with his family. And honestly...can you really fault him for that?**_

_8. This story seems a lot different than An Innocent Heart..._

_**Well, that would be because of how dark a tone An Innocent Heart took for a good majority of its running. A Fragmented Heart's stories take place in between the dark lives of its characters, shining a brighter light on them so to show the brief periods of happiness they experience. **_

_9. Why was An Innocent Heart originally labeled as a comedy?_

_**Um...hehe...this was probably because when I had first started it, I had intended the chapters between the beginning to the end to take a more comedic/uplifting route than they ended up taking...sooo...my bad...**_

_10. How could you do all of that to Allen!?_

_***laughs evilly* Because...Mizu is evil! Mwuhahahaha!**_

_**No, but in all seriousness, since I had never intended on keeping Allen dead, I didn't have that much trouble doing all that I did. Maybe that sounds bad or maybe it makes me a good writer, but it never really did bug me that much...says the woman that cried at points while writing it...It's kind of like my other story Don't Forget. Dear lord, I was so conflicted in writing that! I was bawling like a baby throughout it, tears making it difficult to read what I had written. Heck, I had my friend read it to make sure it was somewhat gramatially correct because I couldn't. When she started crying, I found myself stuck on whether or not to post it. I eventually did because I wanted to give people the same reaction that I did.**_

…_**okay, that sounded bad but considering that a lot of people will seek out sad or tearjerker stories, it isn't that surprising. We like, at times of our choosing, to have our heartstrings plucked at. So, for those that wanted something that would do so, I wrote both of these stories. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alrighty, I think that's all of the most common questions I keep getting. Like I said, I will still be working on A Fragmented Heart but in all reality, don't expect frequent or numerous updates. I just work on it when I'm struck by inspiration for it which nowadays is few and far in between (curse you real life!). Despite that, I still hope that you all enjoy this story of mine~! Until the next time I update, ciao for now everyone~!<strong>_


End file.
